Eternally Bonded
by The-Creative-Brewery
Summary: An old house...a rich family history...a dark secret: in Collinwood, nothing stays hidden for long; it merely waits. An AU story of family/blood ties with DS and Original Characters within, Rated T to be safe. ALL chapters have been updated and re-posted; feel free to read/review. Thanks! :)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ALL chapters have been re-edited; feel free to re-read and leave reviews if you feel like it. Thanks! :) **

* * *

**January 1967**

The bond of blood is not thicker than water; both of them could attest to this as they struggled to free themselves from their individual coffins. Blood is the reason why they were here: the craving they had for it was far too strong, and it had caused their family-their _**own**_ blood-to turn on them. It happened during the day when they were most vulnerable—the coffins had been sealed, each with a crucifix affixed to the inside lid. They had been unable to move upon awakening as soon as they had seen the holy talisman, and even if they could somehow resist being petrified they could not get out: the coffins were chained in heavy, silver links. Blood was their curse, it had been for one-hundred and seventy-five years, and together they wondered if it would be their undoing.

A sound issued from the opening of the secret room; people were in the crypt, human from what they could sense. There was laughter, followed by glass breaking—a beer bottle smashed against the stone floor as the three young men stumbled around the coffins.

"Trevor, you said this was a secret room, so how'd you know about it?"

"Thank Samantha: she told Max, and Max—with his big mouth—told me."

Josette flinched as a sudden knock came from above her. "Anybody home?" A slurring voice asked with a chorus of laughter following from the other two males.

"I heard there are actual bodies in these."

"Let's crack one open and see!"

"How are we going to do that? They're all chained up." There was a rattling, metallic sound as the person demonstrated while shaking the chain.

"I've got tools in the truck from work; gimmie a sec, I'll grab 'em." The sound of footsteps faded as he left, followed by hurried ones that stopped next to Josette.

"Stop it, Trevor!" A girl's voice; filled with frustration but unlike her companions, hers did not slur in the slightest as she was sober.

"This is a family crypt; people are buried in here, we should treat it with respect not act as if it's The Blue Whale!"

"Listen to Saint Samantha acting all holier than thou." Trevor mocked; Josette heard them move away from her, and then a short scream of surprise.

"Let go!"

"No."

"Trevor, you're hurting me!" Sounds of a struggle were beginning to mount.

Another male's voice, "Trevor, cut it out, let her go."

"You stay outta this, Josh!"

"Quit being a prick man, **let her go**!"

The Vampires heard them shoving at each other, Trevor slammed Josh's head into Barnabas's coffin, and the girl screamed as he pinned her against the wall. He was trying to rip at her clothes when Max came back in; he dropped the tool belt, and jumped onto Trevor.

"Max, what the hell?!" Trevor yelled as he was forced to the floor.

Max hit him, hard, and the troublemaker fell unconscious. "Are you okay?" He asked Samantha.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm okay."

He turned, picked up the tool belt, and that's when both of them heard voices.

"**Help…please, help**!"

The voices came from the coffins; they stood there, frozen. "We're in here! _**Please, help us**_!"

Samantha's wide eyes looked to her friend, "Max—"

"I know Sam, I hear them too."

They scrambled over to them, and stood for a moment leaning over one coffin and then the other. But the voices grew louder, more desperate, and Max started to undo the chains as fast as he could. He managed to get through Barnabas's chains, and moved over to Josette's working fervently. The links slid off, he was opening the lid…and then all hell broke loose.

Trevor had recovered, overpowering Max who couldn't breathe. Samantha tried to fight him off, and was thrown backward into the floor where she hit her head. Max lost consciousness, and Trevor dropped him to the ground before making his way to the girl.

He sat on top of her, eyes glazed over as he whispered into her hair, "I've secretly had a thing for you, Sam."

His tongue licked her ear, and she screamed in terror and disgust, "Get off of me!" Suddenly his weight was off of her, but she could hear his ragged, short breaths. The Vampires had him pinned against one of the coffins, their eyes black and shimmering scarlet.

"That isn't very polite to do to a young lady. Barnabas, I think we ought to teach this young man a lesson." Josette said darkly.

Her dead lover smiled purposely showing off his fangs, "Indeed."

They lunged for his throat cutting off a scream, and when he was drained completely, they let his body unceremoniously fall to the ground. Blood dripped from the edge of Josette's mouth as she spoke, "That was most…fulfilling. Are the other two terribly hurt?"

Barnabas knelt beside Josh, "Bruises I think, but this one…" He said hovering above Max, "I cannot say for certain."

They both turned at the sound of the girl slowly trying to rise; she staggered as she tried to regain her footing. "Careful!" Josette cautioned as she reached out and steadied her, "Here, sit back down." She said as Barnabas helped her guide the human to the steps.

Samantha's vision cleared; pair of pale, concerned faces greeted her with black eyes that pierced through her. "Get away! _Get away from me!_"

Josette grabbed her shoulders, "We're not going to hurt you; I promise, it's alright."

At her touch Samantha became so overwhelmed she fell forward and fainted into her lap. "Barnabas, I think she needs a doctor." Josette said as she drew her hand away from Samantha's head and saw blood. He was going to reply when they heard another sound; an older voice, a woman's voice, coming from just outside the crypt a few feet away. She was the caretaker of the cemetery, and a very fierce one at that; no one defiled so much as a blade of grass while she was there.

"Who's in there?" A pause for five seconds, and then, "I know someone's in there; the gate is wide open, and your car's outside. Either come out quietly, or I'll phone the police."

The vampires looked at each other as they heard a rifle being loaded.

"Don't make me use an alternative method to stop you." A click; the rifle was ready to fire. A few seconds passed by then she said, "Ready or not, here I come!" They could hear her entering the tomb, and knew they had to act quickly. Barnabas opened the step, turned the knob, and the door to the Secret Room began to open. They barely had enough time to transform into bats, and make their exit.

They were black all over; their fur iridescently shimmering as they flapped leathery, huge wings. The whitest of tiny fangs could be seen, and their eyes burned a reddish-gold. They fluttered around the woman's head, and she swatted at them angrily. "Shoo! Get out of here!" The bats squeaked and flew about her another round, then left the crypt in a silent state that would have scared the dead.

When the woman looked down, she was met with a most horrendous site: four bodies were lying on the cold stone floor before her. She ran back to the main gate where the office was, and dialed for help telling them to come as fast as they could. Within minutes, a parade of blue and red lights were flashing outside as policemen and medical technicians flooded the Collins Crypt.


	2. More Questions Than Answers

Barnabas and Josette blended into the darkness around the New House on the Collinwood Estate as the injured youths were filed in one by one; all save for Trevor, who was found dead. A red-haired woman stood in the doorway of the entrance; arms folded as she listened to the police answer her questions. She had been contacted at the New House shortly after word of the break-in at the Crypt reached Collinwood. The medical personnel had no idea what to make of the dead body, and since Julia was a prized gem to the Collins', they thought she could perhaps shed more light on the matter. She was extremely interested, and requested—against Roger's wishes—that the survivors be placed under her care, and her care alone.

"Do you know who killed him?" She asked.

The officer shook his head, "Not at this time and the others are too afraid to talk or make little to no sense when they've tried to. I'm not sure what to make of it, Dr. Hoffman."

"Traumatic experiences are often blocked out of a person's memory as it's the brain's way of protecting itself. Given time, they may start to remember what happened, or not at all; it depends." She replied with a shrug as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I'll cut them some slack, but if they happen to tell you anything—"

"I will phone you immediately, yes."

"Thanks. You take care now, Doctor, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Brad." She replied as the police withdrew from the grounds and Julia went back inside. When all was quiet and still again, Josette cautiously edged her way toward one of the windows. She peered in as Barnabas joined her asking, "What do you see?"

"A rather irritated looking fellow…Roger, I think the doctor just called him."

* * *

Inside the drawing room, Julia was trying to calm down Roger Collins as he ranted on about the recent break in at the family mausoleum. "…Furthermore, I don't understand why those drunk, inbred hooligans are being allowed to stay in this house!"

"That's quite enough!" Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard said as she gracefully entered the room, her head held high and her voice firm. "First of all Roger, it is _**my **_house...and I shall let in whomever I choose."

"Elizabeth—"

"The children did a terrible thing, but they are paying the price for it; as I understand it, one of them actually paid with his life." She said looking to Julia who nodded. "And not all of them are ill-behaved, Roger. Samantha's a good girl; she would never have gone along with this willingly."

"Are we to make up excuses for _**them**_?" Roger asked in disbelief. "You cannot possibly be defending their actions!"

"I am not defending anything, Roger, and I do believe I've made myself perfectly clear on that point." She turned, "Julia is it possible for me to speak with any of them?"

"I administered painkillers to the boys, but Samantha would not allow me to sedate her. It's funny that you asked, actually, she wanted to speak with you."

Elizabeth's eyes brightened in surprise, "Me?"

"Probably to try and worm her way out of the trouble she's caused."

Roger said, but he backed away slightly as his sister glared at him, her gaze unyielding.

"Roger, you never cease to disappoint me; stay here, I think _you've _caused enough trouble with your mouth." She then began to climb up the stairs, with Julia in tow, towards the guest bedrooms leaving Roger alone with nothing but alcohol to keep him company.

* * *

Josette and Barnabas looked at each other, "What a horrid little man!" She exclaimed in disgust.

Barnabas raised an eyebrow, "He is not my favorite either, I must admit, but he is family nonetheless."

The ever-poised Josette snorted, "I disown him, then."

Barnabas let out a short laugh, "I might second that motion."

He exited the brush, and looked up towards the second story windows where he spied the silhouettes of Elizabeth and Samantha. He didn't even have to see Josette's face to know she was disturbed he might do something to the non-related occupants of the house. He spoke gently to her, slightly looking over his shoulder, "Don't worry; I shall not harm the humans…just make them forget." He said softly as her gaze joined his own on the window. "We'll wait a little longer; once the rest of the house has turned in we will go inside." As they stood on the lawn, their ears gradually picked up the conversation from within the bedroom.

* * *

Samantha's voice was strained as she spoke, "Please, Julia, I have answered questions for what feels like years, and I just…I need to be alone for tonight."

"If it's what you feel you need, I will leave." Julia said, getting up from the edge of the bed.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask, Samantha." Elizabeth said, gently touching her shoulder.

The girl surprised her with a tight, desperate hug, "Thank you, Mrs. Stoddard…I am so sorry any of this happened. I tried to stop them, really I did—"

Elizabeth hugged back, speaking gently into her hair, "I know you did; what happened to that boy is not your fault. From what you told me he attempted to do to you, he had it coming to him." She pulled back, and held the girl's face within her hands. "Just rest now; everything will work itself out. Sleep well, dear."

"Goodnight." Samantha replied as the door the room closed…Thirty minutes later she was still unable to sleep, and felt sick to the pit of her stomach. Getting out of bed, she crossed to the window and opened it, letting in the cool night breeze. She lay back down trying to get comfortable, and was almost asleep when a high-pitched squeak assaulted her ears. There were two bats flying around her head; she rolled over, out of the mattress, and onto the floor in a startled panic.

When she finally managed to gain her footing again there were two shadows in front of her. She went to let out a startled scream; Barnabas's cold hand clamped down over her mouth, the other pushing her backward toward the mattress. Josette's hands held her arms down as she struggled to break free. Barnabas took his free hand and forced Samantha to look up at him and Josette.

The vampires stared into her eyes and at once entranced her as they spoke, "You will not remember what happened tonight." They said in unison; Barnabas carefully lifted his hand, and she replied, "I will not remember."

He spoke calmly, slowly, "You and your friends were out late; Trevor was drunk, he attacked the group, left you for dead; you don't know where he is now."

Barnabas said, and the girl shook her head, "I…I don't know…" She said softly as her lids slowly began to droop.

Josette grasped Samantha's legs and turned her so she was all the way onto the bed; then she gently covered her. Samantha drifted to sleep as the undead lovers transformed again, flew out the window, over the estate, and out into the darkness.


	3. The Plea

"It isn't human, but I believe it will suffice." He said, gently guiding his wife to the disabled deer. Josette's eyes were moist with tears, "Does it really have to suffer?"

"Not unless you want it to; you control that, remember?"

She ran her hand over its fur, "Does it have to die? Surely I can take what I need without killing it."

"It is possible, but will it be enough? You've been deprived for so long—"

"I know." She sighed in exasperation. "I won't kill it; if I need more I will find it."

She said before biting into the animal; a few drinks later she let it up, and watched it bound away into the night. She looked up when a loud, crashing noise echoed through the trees startling both of them as it rang in their ears.

"Oh Mon dieu, ce qui était ce bruit?"

She exclaimed as Barnabas shook his head at a loss, "I'm sure I don't know."

He said, and went to comment further when he suddenly went rigid. He moved away from her; his eyes glazed over, fangs in plain view as he inhaled the air.

"What is it?"

"Blood…Human blood." He whispered as she rose looking where he was—a clearing to the woods lie a few feet away. They went together, gliding above the brush in order to not make noise or attract attention as they came to the clearing. There, in the middle of the rain-slicked road, was an overturned car.

Josette moved forward first, "Barnabas…what…what is _this_?"

"Some kind of carriage I think, but the horses appear to have left." They both circled the wreckage and heard a faint noise coming from inside…it was a cry for help.

Barnabas knelt down, and peered in: there was a woman who looked as if she were attached to the inside by some sort of thick rope or harness. The smell of blood was overwhelming, and it took everything he had to concentrate on speaking rather than lunging forward. "My lady, can you hear me?"

"Yes, help…please…help…"

"We're going to get you out." Josette said to her as she surveyed the interior to figure out how to free her.

The opening on the other side was too small for Barnabas, but Josette knew she could fit through; carefully, she crawled inside and supported the woman against her. "Be still, I'm going to set you free." The woman shook her head, "No." She coughed; blood issued from the corner of her mouth, and Josette wiped it away. "Stay still, try not to move."

"Behind me…is she alright?" The human rasped.

Barnabas frowned shaking his head, "We don't understand."

Josette yanked at the seatbelt, and the woman toppled downward toward her lap, but vampire reflexes ensured she landed right-side up. She tried to lean forward toward the backseat, but Josette held her close, "No, you mustn't move."

"My daughter, please help her…" She managed to choke out, and Josette's eyes widened as she looked to Barnabas in dread, going paler if it were possible. He wasted no time; going around to the back, he broke in and found the small bundle, gently pulling her out with him as he stood outside. The child made no noise at first, but then gradually began to squirm in his arms.

"Barnabas?" Josette called in worry, looking over her shoulder.

"She's alright." He called back; the woman grasped at Josette's hand as hard as she could, "Take care of her...don't let anything…" She coughed again.

Josette brushed the blood away from the corner of the human's mouth. "Listen to me, you're going to be alright; just hold on-" The woman exhaled, and her entire form went limp in her arms; Josette shook her head. "Oh no, no you don't, not yet!" In one great blur she had them both outside; Barnabas came around to join them. She bit at her own wrist, and held it to the woman's mouth, "La boisson, boivent svp!" She encouraged, but nothing was happening; she began to sob spilling out so many French words that her husband could hardly understand her. Barnabas handed the infant to her; he knelt beside the woman, trying to revive her, to breathe life into her somehow, but she remained still and cold. Minutes later he sat back in defeat, and looked up to find his wife with tear-stains on her cheeks smiling down at the infant in her arms, gently humming and rocking as she held her.

"Quel bel enfant…Barnabas, I cannot bear to part with her."

"Josette she's an infant, not a pet."

"I know that!" She snapped at him, and quickly apologized, "Oh darling, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"I was expecting it; your emotions are heightened right now."

She held the girl close, "We cannot create children, and while it isn't quite how I intended to start a family, I would be most happy if you agreed upon keeping her."

He shook his head at once as she spoke, "Oh, Josette we can't—"

She turned to him then; fangs exposed, eyes narrowed and glaring. "We can, and we will! I claim this child as **mine**; no one will take her away from me."

Barnabas was frowning in concern, went to open his mouth in gentle protest, his eyes fell on the infant; that was all it took. The baby wriggled out a small hand, and reached out toward him; he gently took her from Josette. "Perhaps it isn't an unreasonable request." He said softly, lips upturned in a small smirk as the infant snuggled closer to him. "Let's go home."

Josette French Translations:

*Oh my god, what was that noise?

** Drink, please drink…

***What a beautiful child…


	4. Playing Parent

A nudge startled him, "Barnabas, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry I was, well I _am _rather…distracted." He said softly as he adjusted the blanket about the human in his arms bringing her in close to shield her from the cold. "What were you saying?" He said, raising his head as they drew nearer to the Old House.

She went on about how wonderful things were turning out, what a glorious life they would live, and how happy she was. That was all that mattered to him; she was happy with her choice, the choice to be with him for all eternity, even at the cost her once human life. But the swelling of his heart at her beaming smile was all too soon replaced with dread, because despite the life they were planning there was one glaring problem. He looked back down at the baby and a shiver of nervousness overtook him.

The creaking of the front door focused his attention again as his wife went inside and he followed close behind. The house was in complete ruin; it hadn't been touched in decades, left to decay on the property much to the dismay of Josette who looked around as if she hardly recognized it. "_Notre maison_…oh, Barnabas what have they done to it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." He replied as he carefully sidestepped a rotten beam.

"It appears our _**family**_ excels at being negligent." She said, brushing off cobwebs from the banister as she proceeded to go upstairs.

"I was thinking I could turn the room beside ours into a Nursery, so that the baby is nearby." She bit her lower lip, "Oh, but what if we can't hear her? Perhaps she should stay in our room…"

"Josette—"

"…And what if she fell out of her crib? Oh God, I don't think I could forgive myself if that happened!"

"Josette, listen to me!"

She turned on the stairs, "What's the matter, darling?"

"There is a serious matter we must consider while there's still time."

She frowned, "We've all the time in the world to re-build the house—"

"No, I'm referring to this child…" He looked down at the girl who sighed in her sleep, gently stroking the side of her face with his thumb. "We are vampires, Josette…but she is not."

His wife came closer to him at the bottom of the stairs, "We are **not** getting rid of her."

"I'm not suggesting that; we can care for her at night, but what about during the day? Both parents in coffins simply won't do."

She ran a hand through her curls as she sat on the bottom step, "Oh…oh Barnabas, I hadn't even thought of **that**!"

A caring hand gently took her own, "I know; you were simply…caught in the moment. Fret not my love; I have a solution."

She looked up at him, "What will you do?"

He sat down beside her, "There's still a few more hours until dawn; I believe there is someone at Collinwood worthy enough of the responsibility, someone young, with morals and good intentions. And, more importantly, someone we can trust."

She looked up at him thoughtfully, "Samantha…yes, she would fulfill the purpose nicely I think."

"I shall go to the New House, and bring her to you, but what happens if she refuses?"

"We will simply find someone else; I'll do it myself if I have to."

"Why go through such an effort? You could easily-"

"**No**." Her eyes became dark then; black and angry as she spoke in a low voice. "I will _not _turn anyone into a slave; if Samantha, or anyone, is to take this on it must be willingly. There must be a trust formed between us, not merely a blood bond with which I abuse the human."

Barnabas's eyes narrowed, "You are a most stubborn vampire." He said, tilting his head as he grinned at her, "I rather admire that."

She sighed, rising with his support, "Yes, I know you do."

He went toward the door, lacing his fingers together in thought, "Tomorrow evening, we shall find more suitable attire, and then introduce ourselves to the family. Then, I shall find someone knowledgeable to fix our home; just the way it was." He looked at her with a grin, "We will have the life that we were denied."

She smiled, "Yes, we shall. But before you start on those marvelous plans, perhaps you should tend to that errand you spoke of. We will be alright here; I shall tour the rooms to see what necessary repairs are required, and hopefully be able to gain some idea of where everything will go."

He nodded, "If that is what you wish. I shall leave at once, and return within the hour." He then faced the front door, and morphed into a bat taking wing to the chilled night air.

* * *

Samantha Trask's eyes opened; it was still dark inside her room at Collinwood, and the small clock by her bedside softly chimed five times. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but found herself once again unable to. She crossed the room, and sat by the still open window. The ocean waves crashed against the rocks and shoreline, making the sea glitter with each turn of the tide under the moonlight. How could such a beautiful night have held disaster for her only a few hours ago? If her father were there, he would have told her it was punishment for some wrongdoing she'd committed in her twenty-three years of existence. Being the daughter of a local reverend was not an easy thing to live with. She was constantly berated for dressing 'inappropriately' (even though she didn't), the occasional swear, going out with friends, working at the Blue Whale as a waitress, and worst of all listening to that hell-spawned thing called 'rock music'.

Thank God, she mused, she lived on her own away from her father although she could never avoid running into him on the street for a good lecture on how important going to Church was to save her soul. Good thing she had the option of unplugging her telephone; she was spared the at home version of the same lecture. You would think that if she hadn't burst into flames at this point, she wasn't going to anytime soon, but her father was adamant.

Her mother had died giving birth to her, but Samantha took after her in so many ways: same spirit, same mouth, same wavy golden-brown hair, and bright hazel eyes. Perhaps that was why her father was the way he was, she thought: she was literally all he had left.

She went to close the window when cold hands grasped at her, and though she tried to fight the person holding her, it was no use. A muffled scream was issued as she felt the pin-pricks of fangs puncture the side of her neck, and she began to go limp before the hands lifted and began to carry her. All she could remember for the longest time was the bouncing sensation as she was taken along in the darkness like a twig floating downstream. The trip seemed to last for hours when she heard a woman's voice above her.

"Barnabas, I told you, I did not want—"

"There was no time, Josette. The sun will be rising soon…"

The voices faded away in the darkness; minutes later, she opened her eyes to find herself in unfamiliar territory: a rundown house of some kind that reeked of dirt, decay, and old wood. She carefully rose from the small cot she had been placed on, and jumped squeaking aloud as a rat scurried out from under it. She made straight for the doorway, but was startled backward when she ran into someone already standing there: a woman in a wedding dress holding what appeared to be a baby.

Josette made a sympathetic face as she gently reached out, "Mes pauvres, enfant effrayé. Don't be alarmed; no one wants to harm you."

Samantha flinched, and backed away as she asked, "Where am I?"

"The Old House on the Collinwood Estate."

Samantha frowned, "Why am I here?"

Cold hands rested upon her bare shoulders as Barnabas materialized from the dark corner behind her, and she let out a shriek backing away from him. "Because we **need** you." He said in a quiet voice, and when his eyes locked with hers she became frozen against the wall she had so desperately backed herself up against. Her stomach turned into knots as he drew nearer, palms began to sweat profusely, but still she could not break her gaze from his as he stood over her merely inches from her face.

"You will stay here for the day, and watch over the child; by nightfall you will have no recollection of what has transpired here. Do you understand?" She tried to reply, but could not find her voice; the Vampire became impatient. "_Do you understand?_" He asked forcefully, causing her to jump.

Josette edged forward in protest, "Barnabas-"

She began, but Samantha answered very calmly, "Y-Yes, sir. I understand."

He nodded, "Excellent; we shall leave you to your required task and return at dusk. Do not leave this house; we will be looking for you when we arrive." The vampires then left her, and made their way back to the Collins Crypt where they climbed into their coffins just before sunrise. With the promise of a new life now laid before them, they happily dreamt for the first time in years.

Josette's French Translations:

*Our Home

*My poor, frightened child


	5. Friendships Emerge

The sun slowly revealed the lonely Collinwood Estate as a fresh, new morning broke. It was a beautiful day…at least for those who were not under vampire compulsion. Samantha paced throughout the house with the infant in her arms, and tried more than once to remember how exactly she got into this mess. Was her father right? Was she being punished? No; she was a good girl, always minding her own business and trying to help others when she could. She was not a bad person, so why did it have to be her?

She looked down at the child and spoke softly to her, "It's not that I don't want to take care of you, but you need your parents. Not some young girl like me." The baby made a sound of protest, and she quickly shushed her gently. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it, I promise!" The baby settled, and she relaxed as they went downstairs together.

Sunlight didn't do the house any justice; it just made it look worse. Cobwebs filled all surfaces, and dust had long turned to dirt rose an inch high in some spots. Sunrays coming through the windows were filled with floating particles that danced and twinkled as she walked towards the main doors.

It was an easy concept: open the doors, step over the threshold, and run. But for reasons she could not explain to herself, Samantha couldn't take off with the baby. It was as though she were super glued to the foundation; she sighed in irritation. "Well kiddo, looks like we're really stuck here for the entire day." She said as she made way for what she could only assume was the kitchen.

It was another rotted out mess of a room, and she just as soon retreated. Her stomach let out a small growl and it was then she thought of a serious problem: formula. How was she supposed to make sure the baby was taken care of without it? There were other things she would need as well that would not be available to her without leaving the house. Panic set in as she stared out the window trying to form together some kind of plan…then the door opened.

Samantha timidly stepped towards the ray of light from the doorway as a person called out, "Hello?" A shadow stretched out across the floor, and there were footsteps as she heard the young woman's voice again. "Is someone here?"

"Yes!"

There before her stood Victoria Winters, and she looked just as shocked as Samantha was. "I never thought I'd see someone _**living **_standing here, and what is that you have there?" She asked drawing nearer to see as Samantha answered her.

"A child that I've been charged to take care of for the day."

Victoria's eyes widened in disbelief, "Where? _**Here?**__"_

Samantha nodded, "That's right."

"Oh, but _**look**_ at this place! It's not fit for an adult let alone a baby!" She gently touched her arm, "Why don't you come with me to the New House?"

"I can't; I promised them you see. They said they'd be back by nightfall, but that I must stay here until they return."

Victoria cocked an eyebrow, "And who are 'they'?"

Samantha looked away as she struggled; just when she thought nothing would come to mind, an answer came spilling forth just as if she meant to say it. "Members of Collins family; they've just come from England, and are thinking about restoring this house: they want to live here."

Victoria looked pleasantly surprised, "Well, it's about time someone took an interest in this place. Mrs. Stoddard has been meaning to fix it up, but family and business matters have made that impossible. I'm sure she'll be delighted when she hears the news."

Samantha's eyes filled with worry, "You mustn't say anything; not yet."

"They are relatives of Collins, aren't they? Surely, they've a right to know."

"They're going to introduce themselves, but want it to be a surprise. It's very important to them."

Victoria nodded, "I see…well then, what about you, miss-?"

"Samantha Trask." She said extending a friendly hand.

The other girl took it with a smile, "Victoria Winters; now, what about you and this baby? Don't tell me you're actually going to stay in here all day. I think you should come with me to the New House."

Samantha looked down, "But I already told you, I have to."

Victoria looked at the baby, gently tucking the blanket around her. "What about supplies? I don't believe the house's ghosts keep it stocked in any fashion for a living being. Do you have things with you to keep her fed and all that?"

Samantha shook her head, "No, and her parents were in such a hurry I think they just honestly forgot. They have so many things to do before tonight."

"I can go into town and get some things for you, and I won't take no for an answer!"

Victoria proclaimed as she made her way out. "I'll be back in half an hour; don't move." She gently teased before leaving.

* * *

The absence of her new friend left Samantha some time to try and carefully explore. She went past the portrait of Josette, up the stairs, and back to the room she woke in. It was a rather spacious place filled with rotted out furniture, bits of ruined or moth-eaten fabric, and a grand fireplace built out of marble that still held some sort of glory. She could only imagine how it looked once; a bedroom she assumed as her eyes fell on the wooden bed frame on the other side of the room. It was probably filled with fine things at one time, as the rest of the house must have been, but it seemed so sad to look at now.

She went further down the hall, investigating other rooms: bathrooms, bedrooms (among them what appeared to be a child's), a huge library, a study next door, and a nursery or playroom. All of them were in bad shape, especially the library, and she felt a pang of worry laced with sadness that all those marvelous books should be ruined. She pulled out a book carefully; aside from a touch of caked dirt on the spine, it was amazingly intact. A call from downstairs caused her to start and drop it; Victoria was back. "Samantha? Are you still here?"

She knelt carefully, baby held close by one arm, and picked up the open book. "Just a second!" She called back before placing the rescued text onto what was left of a desk; she had no idea just how intimately involved she would become with it.

* * *

Victoria was unpacking tall, brown paper bags when she finally made it down. "I wasn't sure just how much you'd need, so I got a few days' worth just in case."

"Victoria-"

"Please, call me Vicky."

"Vicky, I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for this. You didn't have to-"

Victoria shook her head, cutting her off, "I believe in helping others. I was very happy to do it, and I don't expect any kind of repayment, really."

"You must let me do something; I wouldn't feel right, and I feel extremely guilty as it is."

Victoria thought for a moment, "I have an idea: I had made plans to go out with a friend of mine, but something came up. I was thinking may be a stop by the Blue Whale. Would you like to join me for a girl's night out?"

Samantha smiled, "Yes, I would love to; I haven't done that in such a long time. It'll be a welcome change."

Victoria smiled, "Great! Do you need a ride into town? I could give you a lift."

"If you don't mind."

"No, not at all; I have another girl friend I think could use the break as well. I'll see if she'd care to join us, and even if she can't I'll still come back here to get you. What time works?"

"Nightfall."

Victoria paused thinking, "So, around…oh, I'd say 5:30 or 6:00."

"That's right."

"Alright, and now that's settled I really do want to ask: do you really want to be here alone all day? I'd be more than happy to stick around."

"I'd love that."

"Good, because I've come prepared."

Victoria reached into a smaller paper bag, and pulled out two containers and two cups. "Collins Port Restaurant's famous tuna sandwiches with some coffees to wash it down."

* * *

Nightfall approached; Victoria picked up the remnants of their meal as she spoke. "I'm headed back to the New House to change and freshen up a little. You're more than welcome to stop by and do the same; just knock on the front door and tell them I've sent for you."

They rose from the bottom step of the staircase: the only place solid to sit in the entire house.

"Vicky, thank you for this, and for everything you've done today. It means a great deal."

"Don't worry; you'll have more than enough time to thank me tonight. See you soon."

Samantha's gaze followed her friend until she disappeared out of sight, and the last rays of sun left Collinwood to once again plunge it into darkness…

* * *

A loud creak from downstairs caused her to jump; Samantha's heart pounded as she held her breath. It was very hard for her to see in the ever-growing darkness around her, so she carefully inched her way along the wall. Footsteps were coming toward her, up the stairs to the landing where she stood pressed against the peeling paint, and she felt someone touch her shoulder. She gave a startled cry, and the baby in her arms whimpered slightly.

"Don't be frightened; it is only Josette and I." Barnabas said, as he steadied her.

"Why are you in the dark? It is not safe, especially for a human with a baby to look after." Josette said as she came up behind her husband; the soft glow of a lantern illuminated their pale faces and she could not help but look away.

"I—I didn't know how to turn the lights on."

Barnabas frowned, "You mean you don't know how to light a candle or a lantern? Did no one ever teach you?" He asked as he gently took the baby from her.

"No, I mean, yes I do know how…it's just that this place is strange to me, I didn't know where anything was to make light."

He nodded, "I see." A cold arm braced her back, and she stumbled moving forward; Barnabas caught her. "You really should mind where you step, just let me guide you…here." He took her arm, and gently began to lead her forward with Josette behind them. The vampires could see in the darkness far better than she could, and aided her along the hallway.

"Was there much excitement while you were tending to your charge?" Barnabas asked.

"Somewhat: I received a visitor." Samantha replied; the vampires froze and stared at her.

She felt her stomach drop to her feet, "Was I not supposed to let anyone in? You never said I couldn't; only that _**I **_wasn't allowed to leave. I did everything you asked, I swear I did!"

Josette gently pulled back Samantha's hair over her shoulder, "Don't upset yourself so; tell us who the visitor was, was it a member of the Collins family?" She asked as Barnabas gently handed the baby to her.

"I don't think so; she said her name was Victoria Winters. She's a very kind girl, in fact she went into town and bought supplies for the baby, and she asked me to join her this evening."

"Is that what all those strange items were downstairs? They are meant for child rearing?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes; the formula is food, and babies tend to drink lots of it."

"And what of that other strange package, the one that says, 'Pampers'?" Josette asked.

Samantha laughed, "Oh, those are diapers…cloths to help keep the baby clean while they are learning how to use the bathroom properly."

Josette raised her eyebrows, "Interesting." She said as they entered the bedroom Samantha was placed. Barnabas stopped leading the human, letting her arm go as he took in the damage.

"To think it was supposed to be our room." Josette sadly commented, "Oh, Barnabas I can't bear to have it in this state!"

"I know, Josette; I shall start repairs as soon as possible." He turned back to Samantha then, "Speaking of which…"

He advanced on her, and she backed up: his eyes looked so strangely at her, inhuman, and glowing somewhere deep within. "What is it?" She asked in a panic as he continued moving forward, forcing her deeper into the dark shadows of a corner until the wall touched her back. He tipped her face up toward his, and she let out the tiniest of sounds as she startled. The vampire's eyes may have been in the dark, but she could swear she saw the irises glowing; bright yellow and deep red as they stared into her own. She could not tear her eyes from his, and though they frightened her his voice was calming, soothing even as he spoke.

"You were never at the Old House; you have never seen Josette, the baby, or I."

"I was never here…I never met you."

"Victoria is your friend; you were out all day together. You made plans for this evening."

"We have plans…"

Her eyes began to droop, and before she knew what was happening it felt as if the entire floor gave way beneath her. There in the darkness, she continued to see his eyes; they came closer and closer until everything went black.

* * *

Victoria gently slapped at her face again, "Samantha! Samantha, wake up. Wake up!" She encouraged gently, and sighed in relief when her friend began to come to.

"Are you alright? When I found you on the front porch, I thought the worst had happened!"

Samantha sat up to find herself in the Drawing Room of the New House, "I'm alright; really I promise I am, I just need to get up that's all."

Victoria eased her up, and the young women went toward the staircase where they met Julia.

"I was just coming down with something to help wake you; are you feeling alright?"

Samantha nodded, "Yes; I was just telling Vicky all I need is to freshen up a little, but otherwise I'm fine."

Julia nodded, and then looked her in the eye, "If you're quite sure…"

Carolyn came bounding out of the upstairs hallway to meet them, "Oh, Julia let her alone! If the girl says she's feeling fine, then she's feeling fine!" She gently teased as she went to support Samantha on the other side. "Come on; I'll take you to my room. I think I have some dresses that will fit you just fine, and Vicky can help with your hair…" She chattered on excitedly as Julia watched their shadows disappear from view.

The red-headed doctor tilted her head in mild curiosity as to what had happened to their guest. Samantha had been gone from the house all day, and had appeared suddenly without the slightest explanation as to where she'd been or how she got back. She couldn't possibly have been wandering around the estate since sunrise, someone would have surely seen her! It was a mystery Julia was determined to solve one way or another. She arched an eyebrow in deep thought as she stood on the stairs a little longer, and then made her way toward the Drawing Room as the girls upstairs prepared for their evening.


	6. The Mysterious Cousins

Knocking at the front door startled Elizabeth out of her thoughts; Sarah Johnson made a bee-line for the door while she walked into the foyer not far behind. The housekeeper blocked her view, but she could hear a man's voice from the doorway echo politely into the house.

"Good evening, is Mrs. Stoddard home?"

"Yes, she is. May I ask who wants to know?"

"We are her cousins, distant cousins from England. May we come inside and wait for her?"

"England! Oh, yes please do come in, I'm so sorry!"

A pair of pale, finely dressed figured graced the foyer. They handed their coats to Mrs. Johnson who took them with her out of sight. It was then that Elizabeth got a good look at her 'cousins', and as she stepped forward in shock, she lost her breath.

Barnabas took notice, "Are you alright, cousin?" he asked in mild concern.

She nodded wordlessly, but was finally able to regain her composure, "Yes of course, but it's just…the resemblance…it's _remarkable_!"

He and Josette turned to face the portrait hanging behind them; he smiled. "Yes, I suppose I do look somewhat like my ancestor."

Elizabeth laughed, "Somehow somewhat seems like an understatement. In any event, welcome to Collinwood!" She said drawing nearer to them; Barnabas took one of her hands, and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

"Many thanks, Cousin Elizabeth."

She arched an eyebrow, "You know my name? I don't believe we've ever officially met before."

"No, we haven't; but I took great pains to learn the names of my distant family members. I had thought we were the only ones left; speaking of her, may I introduce my wife, Josette."

His bride came forward with a beaming smile, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, truly." She said taking one of Elizabeth's hands.

"The same can be said from me; and you must pardon my staring at you, but you look like—"

"My ancestor I imagine." Josette finished for her with a small chuckle.

It was then Elizabeth noticed a small bundle in Josette's arms, and when she saw it move she smiled. "You have a child?" she asked Josette.

"Yes; our one and only." The vampire carefully unfolded the blanket for her to see, and Elizabeth tilted her head making an adoring sound.

"Oh, how precious; is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"A girl." Barnabas replied, pride and joy dancing in the darkness of his eyes.

"What is her name?"

The pair looked at each other as they stood there petrified: they had completely forgotten to name her. Barnabas was frozen with panic when Josette uttered a simple word, "Brianna."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's a very beautiful name; we also have a child in the house: my Brother Roger's son, David. He's only a year old, but has a curiosity that can't be stifled."

Josette laughed, "He sounds like an incredible child."

Elizabeth nodded, "He is; I wish I could say the same about his father, but Roger is…how shall I say it?"

"Why bother saying anything at all, Liz?" A rather snobbish voice asked from the landing on the stairs above them; they all turned to see Roger standing there cheerful as ever. "Who are these people?"

Elizabeth stepped forward with her eyes narrowed, "Don't be rude, Roger. They are family from England: Barnabas, his wife Josette, and their daughter Brianna."

He arched an eyebrow, looking down his nose at them, and as a result the vampires made a unanimous decision: they would bite him the first chance they had.

"Oh, I see…well, _distant cousins_, whatever brings you to our shores?"

Barnabas and the women followed him into the Drawing Room as he poured himself a glass of brandy, and swallowed the whole thing down in one gulp.

"We've come to settle here, to live permanently." Barnabas replied.

"Oh, why that's wonderful! Where do you plan to live?" Elizabeth asked; Roger poured another drink for himself.

"Here, on the Estate."

"We have more than enough rooms to accommodate you; I would be thrilled to arrange it."

"Oh, I appreciate it very much cousin, but Josette and I had other plans: we'd like to live in the Old House."

Roger choked mid-swallow on his drink, coughing and beating at his chest as Elizabeth looked at the couple in shock. "The Old House is in a terrible state of disrepair. Why choose there when you could move into a newly built home?"

Barnabas smiled, "Collinwood is a very special place to us: it has sheltered generations of our family, and has a very deep-rooted history. We could not place ourselves anywhere but here; it is home."

Elizabeth sighed, "Well, if that is what you truly want then I shall have restorations made as soon as possible. Would tomorrow be sufficient to begin?"

Roger swallowed, choking back another cough as he moved swiftly toward them, "Now, just a moment Liz-"

"Roger." Her voice was dead calm, and the all-too-familiar look was in her eyes. "They are our **family**, more importantly they are **Collins**. We do not deny them, **ever**." Roger looked from Barnabas to Josette, and went sulking back to his usual corner for more brandy.

* * *

She paused in her note-taking when she heard voices in the hallway: Elizabeth and two others were making their way toward her door. The notes were carefully set aside, and she made sure she was presentable just as she heard them outside. A knock came followed by Mrs. Stoddard's voice, "Julia? May I come in?" The red-head made her way to the door while replying, "Yes." She was greeted by the sight of two new people.

"This is Dr. Julia Hoffman: she is a brilliant physician, which is why I asked her to come to Collinwood. We'd be lost without her, really."

Julia extended a hand toward Barnabas, who took it, and gave the same tender greeting that he'd bestowed upon Elizabeth. As he let go she spoke, "It is an honor to meet another member of the Collins family."

Barnabas nodded, "And it is an honor to meet such an accomplished woman. May I introduce my wife Josette and our daughter Brianna?"

He stepped aside, and Josette came forward, "It is very good to meet you, Doctor Hoffman."

"The same can be said from me: you are a very lovely lady, Josette. And the little one you have there, Brianna, she is possibly the most adorable child I've seen besides David. You'll have to excuse my personal bias on that."

"But of course." The dead woman replied as they stepped back from each other.

"More Collins after all these years; how extraordinary! Where were you all this time? Elizabeth thought she and the family here were all that was left." Julia said.

"We've come from England." Josette replied.

"Why move all the way here?"

"Mostly for family; once we found out there were other relatives who were actually alive, we couldn't resist. We also wish to establish permanent residence here at Collinwood: in the Old House on the Estate."

Julia cocked her head, "That run-down building? It's in need of so much repair; why settle there when you could live elsewhere in Collins Port? There are many fine homes—"

Josette cut her off; her eyes flashed black for only a split second and she forced herself to remain composed lest the humans should notice. "The Old House **is **a fine home; as Barnabas explained to our cousin, Collinwood is a part of us just as our ancestors were. We wish to restore what has been left to rot: a place called home."

Julia stepped forward a little, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you if that's what I've done."

Josette shook her head with a deep sigh, "No, I should apologize, that was very rude of me just now. It's just that I'm so very attached to this place…I love every last inch of it, even the dark shadows."

Elizabeth broke in during the uncomfortable pause, "It is getting late; my daughter Carolyn and her friends should be back any moment now. Perhaps we should go downstairs so you could meet them before you head back to your lodgings."

Barnabas turned, "Our lodgings?" He asked carefully. "You are staying in town, aren't you? I'd assumed you were at the Collins Port Inn." He let out a short breath and relaxed, "No, but we are in town."

"Where should I reach you to make the necessary arrangements for the Old House?"

"You won't need to; I shall contact you tomorrow evening: I have a rather important business affair to contend with during the day."

"Very well; Julia, I will leave you to your work. Goodnight, and sleep well."

Julia nodded, "Thank you, and goodnight Mrs. Stoddard; you too, Barnabas and Josette. I hope to see more of you."

Josette smirked, "Don't worry; you will." Barnabas nodded, "Goodnight, Julia."

With that the visitors were gone, and Julia returned to her notebook. She paused a few moments, reading to re-start at her stop point, and then began to write the final entry for the evening: _'…As stated previously, the body was found completely drained of blood; two puncture wounds to the throat suggest an animal bite of some kind. I have some samples that need to be tested, but they should yield results within a few days or so. Patients showed signs of improvement; two of them have been discharged from the house, but I am suspicious of Samantha. Something happened that night, and it didn't stop at the Collins Crypt. It happened here; in Collinwood…I will make further notations when I have some form of evidence.'_

* * *

Carolyn came quickly through the front door with her companions following close behind. "Oh, Mother, it's _**pouring **_out there!" She said as she, Victoria, and Samantha tried to dry themselves off as best they could at the doorway before entering.

"Girls, don't worry about that, come inside before you freeze!" Elizabeth said, beckoning them in before closing the door.

"Carolyn's car died at the bottom of the hill; we didn't think it would be such a long walk." Victoria explained.

"Can you say, 'bad idea'?" Samantha teased as they all laughed. It was then they all took notice of the on-lookers in the Drawing Room doorway: Barnabas and Josette were smirking in amusement.

"Girls, this is Barnabas, Josette, and Brianna Collins: our cousins from England." Elizabeth said.

The three girls moved in closer, and Carolyn spoke, "Well I'll be; even more family members, and from England at that!" She nodded her head in respect, "I am Carolyn; these are my friends Victoria Winters and Samantha Trask."

Barnabas was jolted momentarily by Samantha's last name, and he turned it round and round in his mind. Was she some sort of descendant of the other Trasks? If so, did she possess a mind as cruel, cold, and calculating as the others did? He eyed her carefully, using his powers to enhance his study of her…no, she was not like those before her, if in fact she was even related. He relaxed a little; for now.

Josette moved forward, "Such beautiful young ladies, and very spirited I must say. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"As am I." Barnabas said; they all looked down blushing, and Josette couldn't suppress a smile. What was it with Collins men that made girls lose their minds?

Elizabeth approached them, "I have an idea that might make it easier for us to stay in contact with each other. There's a cottage on the property that isn't in use anymore, and I just had it straightened up this morning. If you'd like, you may stay there until the Old House is complete."

"What a wonderful idea, Mother!" Carolyn said enthused. "Oh, please say you'll stay! We couldn't bear the thought of you being anywhere else but here."

"Neither could we," Josette said; she turned to her husband. "What would it hurt dear? I think it's a fantastic suggestion."

Barnabas paused, bowed his head, and acted as if he would say no when he smirked, "Yes, I suppose you are right."

Elizabeth nodded, "It's settled then; we have extra supplies in the house, I'll bring them for the baby, then I'll get the keys for you, and drive you there."

"Many thanks, Cousin." Barnabas replied.

Samantha, the only one who had the unfortunate luck of being soaked, turned to her companions and the new guests. "I'm going to change; wet clothes just don't appeal to me. I'll be back down in a few moments to say goodbye if you'll still be here." She said to Josette and Barnabas; the vampires nodded. She then turned, ascended the stairs, and went through the hallway toward her room.

Josette looked to Barnabas, "Dear, I wish to fresh up a little before we head outside into that weather. Would you mind holding the baby for me?"

"Of course not." He said. His arms were already stretched out to receive the half-sleeping child; he held her tenderly, close to him. His eyes softened, just as they did when he'd look at Josette, and if his heart were still capable it would have skipped several beats. He knew he was undoubtedly attached to the small life cradled so carefully against him; he would protect her, give up his immortal life if needed to ensure her safety. The small hand reached up to him, and he kissed the fingers which wrapped around one of his own.

Victoria moved closer to fawn over the infant, and at first Barnabas was filled with worry. The girl had been by the Old House when she stumbled onto Samantha. If she recognized the infant, what possible explanation could he give as to why he and Josette were not at home caring for their only child? He braced himself as he let Victoria come close enough to see.

She made a soft smile, "She's beautiful; you and your wife must be very proud."

"Yes, yes we are very much." He said.

"You made a wise choice with Samantha, she's very natural at taking care of her. And I have to ask, if you'll pardon my doing so, why did you and your wife feel you had to keep your being here a secret? Surely you could have come to the New House anytime you liked once you got here. And why did you make Samantha stay in the Old House all alone?"

Barnabas cleared his throat; the girl was asking too many questions, and he was becoming far too nervous. "I'm sure Samantha explained to you that we wanted our coming here to be a surprise for the family. And we asked her to stay where she was so that if we needed to get in touch with her we'd know where to find her. We've never been to this town before; the environment is still foreign to us."

Carolyn moved to join Victoria when Josette approached her. "Pardon me, dear one, but where is your washroom?"

"Oh, it's located upstairs; first door on the left. Would you like me to show you?"

"Oh no, I can manage just fine I think. Thank you." She followed the trail of Samantha all the way to her bedroom, and knocked. She heard the muffled sound of a voice from within, "Come in!"

Samantha was sitting at her vanity, brushing out damp locks of hair. "Oh, hello Josette! I didn't expect to see you."

Josette closed the door, and gracefully moved over to her. "I had to come up here; there is something I must tell you."

Samantha turned to ask what that something was, when suddenly Josette pinned her to the chair she was in. Dark eyes burned golden and red at the same time, the colors swirling together as she spoke softly. "You will come to us when we call for you."

Samantha's eyes grew glassy as she whispered, "I will go to you."

Josette nodded, "It is very important."

The girl started to sway in her chair on the verge of fainting, "…Very…important…" Her head dropped momentarily; when she looked up Josette was gone.

* * *

Elizabeth came back through the Kitchen and into the Foyer where the girls were crowded around Barnabas and Josette; all save for Roger who was still in his usual drinking corner. Brianna had everyone's full attention; even Mrs. Johnson couldn't suppress a small smile.

"You'd better be careful," the housekeeper gently teased, "She's going to be a real heartbreaker, that one."

Everyone shared a good-natured laugh before Elizabeth approached them. "Cousins, if you are ready, I can take you to your lodgings."

Barnabas turned to the group, making a courteous nod to the women, "Goodnight, ladies. Please do take care of yourselves; we wouldn't want to see any of you sick. Tomorrow we can sit and get to know each other better." The mysterious cousins then followed Elizabeth outside with a chorus of 'goodnight' and 'nice to meet you' echoing behind them as the doors slowly closed.


	7. Servant Selection

The night wind caused a nearby tree branch to tap gently against her window as she lay in bed tossing and turning. Samantha was thinking she'd never get to bed when at last she started to drift…but a voice called to her in the dark. It tickled at the back of her mind, prodded her to rise from the comfort of her room and go outside. She was so tired and so cold; she snuggled deeper into the blankets, but the voice was persistent. A woman's voice—Josette's voice!—yet it was strange; it filled her with a sense of foreboding. Despite it she felt oddly calm, and obeyed as she spoke softly into her mind.

"**Rise, Samantha; come to the cottage. Come to us."**

She got out of bed, tiptoed her way downstairs to the backdoor, and froze in sheer panic. Her own voice—the voice of reason—filtered through her mind.

'_Don't do it; forget this whole thing, and go back upstairs. You're dreaming, sleepwalking…go back to bed before you get hurt or wake anyone!' _

That didn't last very long: she no sooner thought it than Josette's voice came to her.

**"Come outside; do not be afraid. We are waiting for you…come to the cottage." **

* * *

Just when they were beginning to worry, a very light knock issued from the front door. Barnabas opened it to find a shivering, sleepy-eyed Samantha and at once ushered her inside.

"Are you determined to kill yourself?" He asked, and continued as she frowned. "Your feet are bare, and your nightgown is drenched in rainwater." He remarked; a strong arm led her to the fire where Josette was sitting. "Stay here while I fetch something dry for you." He said before leaving them.

Josette rubbed at Samantha's arms trying to get her warm, "You're frozen!"

Barnabas returned with a towel and a plain nightgown he'd found in a drawer. "Dry yourself off, and change into this. Meet us back here when you're ready."

The vampires watched her; dark eyes followed her movements until she was out of sight and the click of the bathroom door was heard.

* * *

When she emerged, Samantha found Barnabas and Josette waiting patiently for her sitting on the small sofa near the fire. Barnabas nodded in the direction of the empty space next to Josette on the other end. "Come, sit down."

She obeyed, and asked, "How did you make me come here, and what do you want?"

Josette touched her hand, "We summoned you here; it's not very difficult for ones such as we to do. As for why: we want to keep you on as the caretaker of our child."

Samantha rose, "Why me? I'm nowhere near qualified for a thing like this!"

"You're wrong." Barnabas countered as he followed her nervous pacing to the window. "You know more about this time era than we do, and you are able to move around in the sunlight."

"What does the sun or the year have to do with asking this of me? Who are you people, really?"

Barnabas looked to Josette, who nodded in silence; he turned back to the girl. "Samantha…do you know what a vampire is?" Barnabas asked seriously.

"Fictional characters in horror films, so what?" She sighed.

Barnabas frowned, "Horror films?"

"Vampires aren't fictional; we are very much real." Josette said, rising to come join them.

She looked at them doubtfully; Josette arched an eyebrow, "I suppose we shall simply have to prove it to you."

The couple's faces began to change: their eyes grew darker, with the tiniest hints of burgundy flashing in them. Then their mouths opened to reveal dazzling white, pointed fangs. Josette inched toward her, and when she grabbed Samantha by the upper arms the girl screamed in sheer terror, thrashing about to get away. "**This** is what we are; we are not living, but we cannot die." The human tried to tear away in panic, but Josette was strong even for her stature. "We need you…_**I **_need you." Her face returned to normal, and she led Samantha back to the sofa gently making her sit.

"You have a choice; I will not deny that of you. You can stay here at Collinwood to help us: you would earn a salary just like anywhere, and we'd be happy to have you stay in the Old House with us. Or you can walk out right now, we can make you forget, and it would be as though we'd never met before. The decision is yours alone; we will not interfere."

The vampires went to their room to give her time to think. She should just leave; let them make her forget about the whole thing and be done with it for good. But what about the baby? She needed someone to look after her. She was so helpless, innocent: no, Samantha reasoned, she could not turn her back on that beautiful little creature even if she tried. Besides, she had friends at Collinwood, who were practically family to her as she was to them.

"Have you made your decision?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes." She rose from the couch, and took a deep steadying breath. "I have decided to stay."

* * *

The following evening brought a cold, biting wind to the Estate: a storm was rushing in from far across the sea, its dark clouds blocking even the brightest of stars from view. Samantha had just finished putting Brianna down for the night when she heard the front door open and close. She found only Josette there, and said in surprise, "No Barnabas tonight?"

Josette let out a deep sigh, "He told me he had business to attend to, but will be along shortly."

"I see; well, if you're in for the night, I would like to have permission to go home."

"Yes, of course." She trailed off at the end of her sentence as she studied the girl: she could see her shaking. "You are nervous, what's the matter? Is it because of Barnabas and me; of what we are?"

Samantha bit her lip; she then let out a frustrated sigh, "I know I shouldn't be afraid of you, but can you honestly blame me for feeling this way?"

"No, I can't; I once felt the same way as you do when Barnabas first told me what he'd become."

The girl moved closer, sitting on the couch to join Josette. "What happened to him? And how did you become like he is?"

Josette turned to face her, "A witch set a curse on him; she was insanely jealous, and so infuriated at him. She wanted Barnabas to suffer, yet she did not want him to die, so she made him into one of the living dead. It was a bat that bit him; Barnabas told me the last time I saw him as a human…just before he died."

Here she paused, and the most grief-stricken look crossed her beautiful features, so much so that it moved Samantha to take one of her hands in compassion without flinching. "Go on; then what?"

"They buried him in a secret room without knowing what he was; he came back for me. He said he wanted me to be with him, that he had tried to stay away because he did not want me to die. You see, if I was to join him, I had to surrender my mortal life of my own free will. I sent him away—I told him I did not wish to see him. I was so afraid of him, but I could not deny that I still cared for him, and that I wanted to be with him. I had lost Barnabas once before; I did not wish to do so again.

I called for him, submitted to him, and shared his curse. We thought we could manage on animals alone, but that didn't last. And when need for blood became too strong to satiate, we started feeding on humans; anyone we could find who we thought wouldn't be missed. But others began to notice; Joshua Collins—Barnabas's father—was highly suspicious of our man servant Ben, who tried to keep us hidden. Barnabas and I were contemplating leaving for England when Joshua discovered us.

He knew what we were, and why people in the village had suddenly vanished. We begged him not to tell he'd seen us, and that we would leave on the first ship out of the country the following evening. He agreed, but only on the condition that we would not return to Collins Port.

We spent the night making our arrangements for England, told Ben to get us onto a ship by the following evening, and returned to the coffins before dawn. Little did we know just how wrong we were to think our own blood would protect us. Joshua ordered the coffins to be sealed so that we could never roam the earth again.

He and Ben came in during the day when they knew we were defenseless. They affixed crucifixes to the inside of the lids, and chained us inside. Ben wanted to help us, but Joshua wouldn't let him. I can still hear his cries to us; how helpless and sorry he was. We spent the next one-hundred and seventy-five years trapped in those boxes until we were finally set free."

"Who freed you?"

Josette merely smirked while patting her hand, "For another time."

* * *

Barnabas had been watching William Loomis all evening in between talking over restoration plans with Elizabeth and Roger. William—or Willie as he called himself—was a most peculiar man, but a hard worker from what he could see.

Having been in prison a mere six months made Willie re-think some things and he'd decided to put his slowly-deteriorating youth to good use. He busied himself with odd jobs, anyone who would hire a guy with a petty theft conviction, and settled on construction. It kept his mind off drinking, which often led to staring at women (much to their discomfort), which was usually followed by a nasty fight that had him tossed outside. Drinking also made him prone to being bolder than usual by taking things that were not his; expensive things, fine things, _rich_ things. He didn't want that, not anymore.

Barnabas felt he had the most perfect distraction in the world. Restoring the Old House called for someone who could have it completed quickly yet efficiently, and was willing (or able) to direct others working on the project. It would take time; something Willie had plenty of during daylight hours. But the vampire's plans did not stop there: they would need someone knowledgeable in the house to take care of other things a young woman simply could not. Willie was the obvious choice. Oh, he put on a good show, but was so easily led and prone to nervousness; Barnabas was confident he'd found who he was looking for.

Roger's voice brought the vampire out of his thoughts, "It's a shame really."

"I'm sorry?"

Roger sipped his brandy, "I was saying it's a shame that a job like this, which should have gone to a more decent person, ended up being given to William Loomis."

Barnabas let out a short laugh, "Well now, Roger. People do make mistakes, serious and sometimes rather foolish ones. Are they not permitted to become decent persons again?"

Roger rolled his eyes sighing, "Changing the colors of a leopard's spots won't change what it is: just because someone took pity on him doesn't mean he's a reformed man."

He left Elizabeth and Barnabas alone to observe Willie as he spoke with a small team of men about repairs to the Old House.

Elizabeth shook her head, "One day, everything he's ever said is going to come back to bite him."

Barnabas couldn't surpress a smile, "Interesting choice of words, and very true, cousin. Tell me: what do you think of young Mr. Loomis? Surely you can see the point I was trying to make?"

She looked across the room, "I suppose a man has a right to restore himself; I don't foresee a problem. It's not as if he'll be working all alone, there will be a good handful of workers with him."

Barnabas waited until the other humans had gone, and approached Willie as he was rolling up plans. He was so quiet that Willie didn't even notice he was right behind him until he turned, and jumped back a little in surprise. "Pardon my startling you; I am Barnabas Collins. My wife Josette and I will be the new residents at the Old House on the property."

"H-Hello Mr. Collins; William Loomis: I'll be in charge of gettin' the property restored for ya. I g-go by Willie for short."

"You seem like a hard working young man, Willie, and an honest one too."

"Didn't used ta be, sir." Willie replied, ashamedly dipping his head low.

Barnabas frowned, "Oh? What happened to change that?"

"Got drunk a lot; got into fights, and I got greedy…_really _greedy. I d-don't like ta think about it. It's not who I am, not no more."

"Well, I am relieved to hear as such. Are the restorations to begin soon?"

"Bright and early tomorrow mornin'; got a good crew, real decent guys, and they'll help fix it up in no time at all."

"Excellent."

"Well I-I gotta get goin'—"

Barnabas stopped him, "Wait, just one moment, please. There is something else I wanted to discuss with you. If you'll permit me, we can talk on the way out together: I was just leaving myself."

"Alright." Willie replied, awkwardly following Barnabas to the coat rack in the foyer.

The men exited Collinwood, walking a good distance from the house where no one could see them…that's when Barnabas grabbed Willie and before he even realized what was happening, his back was up against a tree half-way across the estate. His eyes searched around wildly in the dark, and they met Barnabas's glowing golden, red eyes: the same ones Samantha had seen the night before. His body was shaking; he wanted to let out a scream of pure terror, but found he couldn't as Barnabas spoke calmly to him.

"Tomorrow evening, after everyone has gone, you will report back to me at the Old House."

"I-I'll come back to the house…"

"For now, you are to return home unless I tell you otherwise."

"Go…h-home…" Willie repeated in barely a whisper; his chin touched his chest as his head drooped down from a sensation of pure dizziness. He came to when his body hit the grass full-force, and as he looked around, he could find no sign of Barnabas anywhere. A sick, paranoid sensation came over him; feeling as if he were being watched, he picked himself and his things up, and ran to his car as fast as he could. When he reached the car, he didn't even bother being orderly: he tossed everything into the cab of his truck, and drove back into the safety of town. Once there, he quickly got out—leaving everything in the cab except the keys—scrambled at his front door, and at last let himself inside his apartment. He locked the doors and windows up tight as he could, and collapsed onto his bed where he slept solidly until dawn.


	8. Dangerous Mis-Step

Despite what had occurred only hours ago, Willie was working on the Old House with his crew as if nothing had happened between himself and the vampire known as Barnabas Collins. He gave orders, helped start on most areas of the house, and around two in the afternoon decided it was a good idea to rest for a while. He and the men broke for lunch provided by a very generous Mrs. Johnson, and while he ate he walked the grounds.

He had no idea where he was walking to; his feet seemed to just carry him forward without his needing to think much, and after a few minutes he found himself outside a small cottage. Movement from one of the open windows caught his attention, so he curiously edged closer. There was a girl in there, his age or a little younger, humming to herself. She was a good head and a half shorter than he was, but that did not stop her from attempting to reach for a book when he gently knocked at the window. She turned; eyes sparkling in curiosity as she came to the window.

"I-I couldn't help but overhear your singin'; it's l-lovely."

Samantha tilted her head, "I'd hardly call it lovely, and I wasn't singing."

"Doesn't m-matter whatcha call it; I just wanted ta tell ya that I liked it."

"You're very kind, but I don't believe we've met before. Might I ask your name?"

"Willie Loomis; I'm workin' on fixin' the Old House."

She smiled, "Oh, so _you're _Willie: Barnabas mentioned you, he said you were quite interesting."

Willie frowned, "He sure he got the right man?"

"He thought so, and he's very happy that you've started the renovations." The teapot began to whistle, "Oh, excuse me. Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, sure…what's your name?"

"Samantha Trask; I work for Josette and Barnabas." She replied handing him his cup. "Hold on, I'll come out and join you."

A few seconds later, she was outside; the window remained open so that she could still hear Brianna if she needed her.

"What do ya do?" He asked as they sat down on a wooden bench.

"I am the caretaker for their sole daughter, but I enjoy it. I couldn't leave that little girl if I tried to. She needs me while her parents are at work as they're gone until after sunset." The lie rolled off her tongue so easily, and she never once hesitated as she sipped at her tea.

"You mean they're out until nighttime?" He asked, eyes growing somewhat wide. "What do they do all day that keeps them away for so long? And when do they make time to sleep?"

"They don't really discuss business with me, but from what I gather they have all sorts of different affairs between here and England, which is where they're from. And they do sleep, but they keep odd hours." She tapped on the side of her cup, trying to divert the conversation lest she say something to betray her employers.

"Willie, would it be alright if I came to the Old House with you? My family and the Collins have been friends for a long time, and I used to hear so many ghost stories about that place. I've never seen it so…_alive _before, and it's caught my curiosity."

"I-It may look worse than you've ever seen it before. We had to gut some of it ya see, wood rot and such, but we're putting everything back just the way it's supposed ta be. If you're really that interested, I'd be happy ta take ya."

"It won't bother me, really. I'm actually happy that poor house is getting the attention; it needs it. If you'll just wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

She went back inside, took care of the cups, shut the window, and retrieved her charge and a care bag with supplies such as food, toys, diapers, etc. She showed Brianna to Willie who smirked, "Cute kid; you ready?" Samantha nodded, and the tall young man led the way.

* * *

"Oh Willie, it's going to be marvelous when it's finished."

Willie let out a short laugh, "She's got a ways to go before that happens, but we're hoping it'll take us only a few weeks, perhaps less if the weather's good and no one gets injured."

They walked around the house as he talked, "We've made sure anything delicate has been taken down, and since Barnabas seems to be such a stickler for detail we are taking extra care with any kind of wood or marble carvings. Some of the rooms were in really bad shape; I was even scared to let some of the men go in there to work, but they're tough. Nothin' scares them; well, _**almost**_ nothin'." He said, gently steering her a little further out as they came to the back of the house.

"They're afraid of ghosts, aren't they?" She asked.

"Huh?" Willie asked, stopping at the side of the house.

Samantha moved closer, "You said almost nothing scares the men; is that what they're afraid of?"

Willie looked down, "Yeah, yeah it is. It's pretty embarassin' us big guys afraid a' stuff that isn't there."

A small smile crossed Samantha's features, "I always wondered if the claims of ghosts were true, and even though I was scared to, I once stayed just before dark inside to see if I could spot Josette—a well-known specter on the grounds. But I never saw anything, not a single, lost soul."

* * *

When nightfall started to sink back in, the men were still working; Willie approached her and offered to walk her back to the cottage.

"How long are you going to stay out here?" She asked as they walked.

"I've told them to go ahead and pack up for the night; we'll pick back up in the mornin'." He replied as they neared the small house.

"Willie, I'd like to thank you for taking me; it was nice to get out and have company, even if only for a day."

"It doesn't hafta be just one day; you can come back again anytime ya want. I'd like that very much."

He said before he could stop himself, and froze when she looked up at him tilting her head.

She offered one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen, "I'd like that too."

She stood on tip-toe and gave a gentle peck on his cheek; he flushed bright red as she pulled back whispering, "Goodnight, Mr. Loomis."

* * *

Willie was staring out toward the ocean, watching the sun slowly sink behind the horizon as he made way for his truck. There was a spring to his step, and he couldn't help but smile like a drunken fool. He enjoyed this feeling; it was different from anything he had experienced with a girl before. His mood changed drastically when he suddenly felt paranoid. Someone was watching him. He could feel the eyes on him as Barnabas's voice entered his mind.

"**Willie, come to the Old House."**

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he tried to ignore it, attempting to walk to his truck. The voice came back, louder and more commanding than before as it slightly scolded him.

"**I know you can hear me; do not try to resist. Do as I tell you."**

Willie's heart pounded as his feet moved one in front of the other toward the direction of the Old House. He was afraid; he didn't want to go there, not all alone in the dark. His stomach fell to his feet as he beheld the house in various states of construction, and despite his inner pleading, his feet drew him closer. Soon, he was inside; it was dark save for a few candles that were lit. He didn't remember lighting any candles before escorting Samantha and they couldn't have lit themselves, which only meant one thing: someone was there in the dark with him.

A cold hand landing on his shoulder startled him, and he yelled out as he turned. When he was able to distinguish who it was, Willie let out a deep breath, "Y-you're gonna give me a heart attack doin' that!"

Barnabas frowned, sincere concern etched into his features, "Oh, I should hope not."

Willie was taken aback to see a woman standing there watching him in an interested fashion. "You must be the misses; Josette, isn't it?"

Josette raised her eye brows in surprise, "My, you are a smart one, Mr. Loomis."

He bowed his head in thanks, "I pay attention, and Mr. Loomis sounds too formal, too good even for me and it's _my_ name. Call me Willie. Now, Ya called me here somehow, so what do ya want?"

Barnabas turned toward the doorway behind him sounding perplexed, "You can begin by explaining what you've done to our house…where are the front doors? Why are there patches of wall missing throughout the place? And what has happened to some of the more delicate, valuable items that were in here?"

He sounded somewhat irritated at the last question, which prompted Willie to step forward and look him in the eye as he responded.

"With all do r-respect Barnabas, nothing was stolen, if that's what you're implyin'. Everything valuable was moved to the New House; Mrs. Stoddard oversaw that herself, and she has an inventory that you're more than welcome to look over."

The vampire arched an eyebrow, impressed; the human had more of a backbone that he'd thought. He listened intently as Willie swept an arm up, gesturing to the house.

"This house is very old; almost two-hundred years. There's wood rot, a lot of rust, peeling paint and wallpaper, and mold mixed with dirt. I-It's not an inhabitable place right now, and t-there's a lot a' work ta go before it will be. The doors have been taken off for now, but will be put back by tomorrow evenin', and most—if not all—the holes will be patched up. Anythin' else you wanna know?"

The vampire stared at him, and Willie shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he felt his eyes on him.

Barnabas neared him, and Willie stepped back on reflex in panic slightly raising his arms.

"Don't be so quick to nervousness; I'm not going to strike you. I think you've more than justified everything that's been done. You're doing an excellent job, Willie."

He forced his servant to stare up into his eyes, and once again placed him under his compulsion. "Now, go home and rest. I will call upon you when I need you."

Willie's glazed eyes left his as he started for the truck, "Home." He said aloud softly.

"Yes, home." Barnabas said as he guided the young man to the doorway. "Drive carefully." He said as he watched Willie get into the car, and start it. The human then drove away, and the vampires returned to the cottage for the night.

* * *

The next few months went by quickly, and the house was finally nearing its completion. During that time, Willie and Samantha had formed an attachment between them, and began courting each other. Willie hadn't told her yet, but he wanted her to marry him. He wanted to have children with her (something he never thought he'd say before), grow old with her, and eventually be buried beside her.

"_That last part is a bit…disturbing," Barnabas had told him, "but I understand it very well."_

One fine June evening, the vampires, their servant girl, and the human child were at the site to see what was left to fix. The stars could be seen from all around, and the men were working in earnest as their project began to come to a close. Willie was going over the last details with Barnabas when the vampire announced he and Josette wished to keep him on a more permanent basis.

Willie did a double-take, "I-I'm sorry, what did ya just say?"

"We want to keep you on at the Old House. We'd pay you for the upkeep, and you could move into one of the rooms if you so desired." Barnabas replied. He then produced an incentive, "Samantha will be moving into the house with us."

Willie's eyes lit up, "H-here?"

Barnabas nodded, "Yes."

A worker approached Willie: they needed help installing a lantern above the front door. "I'm headed over." He put a ladder beneath where the lantern would hang, and began to climb, never daring once to look down: it was a long fall.

A few minutes later, he finally managed to hang it; only to lose his balance. The vampires didn't have time to react, and all Samantha could do was scream. Willie hit a tarp with some old wood underneath it, which somewhat broke his fall before he rolled over moaning. Josette, Samantha, and Barnabas reached him at the same time; Samantha cradled his head in her lap while the vampires tried to get him to focus.

One of the men ran for the New House as fast he could for help; the Old House had been re-built down to the last details, which included no modern heating or electricity: this meant no phone. He banged on the front doors in a panic, "Is anyone there? This is an emergency!"

Julia Hoffman opened the doors, "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

After a few moments, he was able to speak through deep, ragged breaths. "Willie Loomis…fell off a…ladder." He puffed out.

* * *

Barnabas pushed Willie back down, "Lie still. You have injured yourself; you're bleeding."

Willie shook his head; blood trickled from a deep cut on his scalp. "I-I'm fine, really this is…"

He collapsed backward into Samantha as Julia arrived.

After a quick assessment she spoke, "I'm concerned he may be bleeding internally."

"Is he at risk of dying?" Barnabas asked.

"I cannot say for certain just now; we need to call an ambulance." She looked around at the workers, "I'll need someone to make an urgent phone call right away."

Josette rose, "There's a phone at the cottage; I'll go as quickly as I can."

Samantha had taught her how to dial (especially for emergency purposes) and answer the odd machine in their living room. Josette was more than confident she knew what to do. She turned, and within the blink of an eye was gone. Barnabas applied pressure to the wound at Willie's head as Samantha talked to him; Willie would moan in response to questions, would wriggle his fingers to show he could hear her, and mutter odd things that hardly made sense.

The sound of an ambulance reached the Estate, and Barnabas was able to see what had been outside the crypt the night he was released. Another horseless carriage stood waiting with three or four people rushing out from the back, gurney in tow. He lifted Willie as if he weighed nothing, and placed him onto the moveable bed moving back as the other humans swarmed around him. He caught sight of Josette, holding Brianna close as Samantha rushed forward; her face ashen.

She tried to follow all the way inside the ambulance, but the technicians stopped her. Julia moved forward then, saying something to the person that made him help Samantha into the back where Willie was. The doors closed, and the ambulance rushed away as Barnabas approached Julia.

"What did you say to them?"

Julia looked up, "I said they were married; they would not have let her go otherwise, and it was the least I could do. They're taking him to the Collins Port Hospital, which is where I am headed as Willie is now my patient. Come, I'll give you both a ride there."

* * *

They found Samantha in the waiting room of the Hospital. She looked up as Barnabas touched her shoulder; her eyes were red from crying, and she had some of Willie's blood on her hands and lap. She sniffled, brushing away tears as the vampires flanked her in concern.

"There's no need to fret, my dear." Julia said as she rubbed the young girl's back, "I'm sure Willie will be just fine." She then left to go attend to her patient.

It was nearly four in the morning when Julia came back to them. "Willie has suffered some internal injuries; we were able to put him in a somewhat stable state, but I there is a possibility that we could lose him."

Samantha let out a short, high-pitched gasp of terror before she started to sob. Barnabas held her close, offering what comfort he could. She gently pulled away, shaking.

"I think I'm going to be sick, excuse me." She calmly went to a nearby bathroom.

Josette touched his arm with a free hand, "I'll make sure she's alright." She said, adjusting the baby as she followed the trail of her servant.

Barnabas faced the doctor, "Julia, I need to see Willie." She went to protest when he cut her off, "I promise not to disturb him."

Against her better judgment, she nodded, "Alright. Five minutes, but nothing more."

* * *

Barnabas closed the door, making sure to lock it before approaching the hospital bed where Willie was lying. The young man looked so very pale; he was attached to some odd machines and bottles at his bedside—medicine was in those, Julia had told him. It would help him get better…but over time. Time was something the human did not have, and Barnabas was impatient. He knew just how close Samantha and Willie had become over the past few months. Willie loved her, a love that was not unlike the one he shared with his dear Josette.

The humans were more than mere servants to him and his wife: they were family, and very much loved and protected. He could not allow anything to happen: **he had to act**. The vampire bit his own arm; dark blood seeped out from the wound as he leaned over Willie. He tilted Willie's head back, eased open his mouth, and made him drink. Willie coughed, trying—weakly—to turn his head away, but Barnabas's cold hands kept it steady. "Drink, Willie...let me help you." The human was too weak to fight him off, and seeing no other alternative, he swallowed.

* * *

Julia seemed stood before the group with a most odd update, "The injuries have healed; there's just massive bruising and a broken arm. I can't explain it save to say it was some kind of miracle if you believe in that sort of thing. It's very odd."

Her eyes fell on Barnabas in a suspicious stare, and he stared back with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

She continued on, "He just needs rest now, as do **you**." She said looking directly at Samantha.

"I couldn't leave until he was alright, but I can rest now. Can I come by tomorrow to see him?"

"Absolutely, I will let Willie know when he becomes conscious; I'm sure he'd love that."

* * *

A few days later, Willie was cleared to go home. Samantha drove him to Collinwood to meet Barnabas at the Old House: he found Josette first, sitting beside the fire in the living room playing with her daughter. "Oh, hello Willie!" She gave a gentle hug.

"W-What's this for?"

She pulled back, "Willie, you are family to us, and we hope you see us the same way. You do, don't you?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded instantly, "Y-yes if course I do. Where's Barnabas? I need to talk with him."

Josette straightened his shirt as she spoke, "Upstairs in the nursery, he's been in there for hours." Willie nodded, and headed up as Samantha joined the girls.

Barnabas had his back turned to the doorway, looking around the small room quietly. He was holding a small, stuffed bear in his hands that he intended to give to his daughter when they put her to sleep. Willie could tell he loved the child very much; he never once shied away from her, never told Josette or Samantha that he would not hold her or play with her. While the house had been completed, Willie had the chance to watch him interact with the baby, and he remembered little things. The way Barnabas's eyes became so soft and full of adoration as he cradled her, the way he held her so gently as if he could break her by accident. There was no mistaking that Barnabas's affections were real, and that he was a good father.

Willie gently knocked, and Barnabas turned in surprise. "Willie! I didn't expect to see you here so soon, I thought you'd be at home."

Willie entered the room, "I thought I would be too, but I had ta stop by and ask ya about somethin'."

The vampire arched an eyebrow, "Oh? What is it?"

Willie ran a hand through his hair, "Ya remember how ya said ya wanted t-ta keep me on?"

Barnabas slowly smirked, "Yes."

Willie looked up, "I'd like ta request the room next to Samantha's."


	9. Dearly Departed

**Author's Note: And now things get interesting...hoorah! :) **

* * *

By the following evening, Willie had moved what little possessions he had into the Old House. Barnabas's family members at the New House seemed surprised about the announcement, but didn't harbor any kind of ill-feelings on the subject; no one, that is, except for Roger. The two men were in the Drawing Room; Roger paced back and forth in front of his cousin as he threw his hands up into the air in a dramatic gesture.

"I-I just don't understand! How could you let a man like Willie Loomis stay on at your house _permanently_? You should have said good riddance to bad rubbish after the house was completed."

Barnabas narrowed his eyes; he loved every family member—even the 'adopted' ones such as Samantha, Victoria, and Willie. But when it came to Roger, he always found himself irritated. He swore to himself if he ever grew hungry enough, Roger's neck would be his target.

"Why do you insist on being so narrow-minded about this? Willie is not a bad man; he simply made very poor choices. His punishment was being imprisoned, and serving out time with people who are (as you love to put it) 'very undesirable and leave little to the imagination'. Despite that, Willie has grown into a decent individual, and I consider him my friend."

Roger sat down, "I don't believe people like that become reformed; he isn't to be trusted."

He attempted to inhale another glass of brandy, but Barnabas slapped it clear out of his hand causing the glass to shatter. His eyes flashed pure anger, shimmering and black with hints of scarlet; his mouth in a thin line before he growled out to his cousin in a guttural fashion.

"How dare **you **judge another human being; wasn't it you who managed to send an innocent man to prison for five years of his life?"

Roger tried to get up, but Barnabas forced him down: his cousin wouldn't get away, not this time.

"And wasn't it you who bribed the witness to the incident—one that you caused—to keep quiet?"

Roger tried to retort, tried to say something, anything…but no words would come. Finally he managed a response in a weak voice.

"That was…a very long time ago. It's in the past now; Burke's moved on from it, I've admitted to it, and that's all that remains of the tragedy."

Barnabas towered over him, "Before you get ahead of yourself cousin, be sure to remember that you are just as guilty, and not to be trusted as everyone else."

He leaned down; Roger cringed and sunk into the arm of the sofa. "Don't **ever **insult my friend again, Roger." With that he left; Roger never moved.

* * *

Willie had just finished his last chore of the evening, and after taking a long stretch, he headed upstairs toward Brianna's room. Josette and Samantha had gone out with Carolyn and Victoria, and Barnabas wouldn't be back for a while, which left him in charge of the infant. Not that he hated kids; in fact the girl had grown on him ever since he moved in. She was already awake when he came in, so he gently lifted her out of the crib,

"I bet ya could use a walk around the house. Am I right?"

Brianna cooed up at him, and buried her head into his chest.

"I know; I love you too, kiddo."

He said as he went out into the hallway. He started to head back downstairs to sit with her by the fire when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned; the portrait of Naomi Collins stared at him from the wall, making him cringe as he felt himself shudder. It was as if she were looking at him, as if she wasn't just paint on a canvas, but a living being that could come out of the frame at will. All the portraits in the house had that effect on him, even the ones at the New House, and for the life of him Willie could not understand why. He looked down to find Brianna staring at the portrait too,

"That painting creeps ya out too, doesn't it?"

Brianna began to laugh and reached a small hand out toward it.

"Ya mean ya aren't scared? Ya wanna get closer?"

He moved forward a little, and looked from the baby back up to the painting…that's when he froze. The painting was glowing; at first Willie thought it was a reflection from the light of the candles mounted on the wall on either side of the frame. But after staring at it for two whole minutes, he knew for sure he wasn't seeing things. The glowing became more intense; Willie fled the hallway, keeping the baby tucked safely in his arms as he ran downstairs as carefully and as fast as he could. He turned back to the landing; a greenish-yellow glow was there, but the handyman wasn't going to stick around to find out what it was. He turned back toward the door, and let out a startled, short scream as he bumped into someone. Brianna let out a startled whimper as Barnabas hung up his coat and cane.

"B-Barnabas, thank goodness y-you're here!"

"What is it, Willie? And where were you planning to take Brianna so late at night?"

He asked as Willie handed the startled baby to him; the vampire gently kissed the top of her head, and the child at once relaxed as he held her to him.

"Barnabas, t-the portrait—"

"What portrait?"

"The one of Naomi Collins, i-it's _glowing_!"

Barnabas arched an eyebrow, "_Glowing_, Willie?"

"Y-yeah! Brianna an' me, we was headin' downstairs, and I-I thought I saw somethin', so I turned around…and it started glowin'…it got brighter and brighter! So, I ran downstairs, and that's when I bumped into you here."

The vampire regarded his servant for a moment; he knew Willie sometimes tended to over exaggerate, and that he became nervous; sometimes for no apparent reason. Gently, he asked,

"Willie, are you sure your eyes didn't simply play a trick on you? The lighting in this house is different from others; perhaps you think you saw something you didn't."

"I tell ya, l-look upstairs! I ain't lyin'!"

Barnabas reached out to calm him, "Alright, Willie; if it makes you feel better, I'll have a look."

He started to ascend the stairs when his eyes caught sight of a figure standing on the landing. It was a woman, dressed in an old gown; late 17th century to 18th century from what he could see. The gown was done in gold and light green, with small roses adoring the ribbons on the sleeves and skirt. He would know that gown anywhere; it has been his mother's favorite. His enhanced vision made out the elegant curls of her hair, pinned upward in a regal manner save for one that dangled like a jewel from around the side of her neck. He couldn't see her eyes as they were the shadows, but he did see the lower portion of her face. He called out to her, moving up the stairs just a little,

"Mother, it is I, Barnabas…what is it? What do you want?"

The ghost said nothing; Willie moved closer to Barnabas.

"M-maybe she doesn't wanna talk."

"Well then, why else would she be here?"

"May be she's one a them guardian angels or somethin'…I dunno, your guess is as good as mine."

Barnabas inched up a step, Naomi began to back away.

"Mother, don't go! Please, stay; tell me what it is you need of me."

Naomi came closer toward the banister on the landing, her mouth began to open in reply…a knock at the door startled the two men. They took their attention away from her, and looked at each other unsure of what to do. When they turned back to the landing, Naomi was gone.


	10. Holier Than Thou

Willie timidly approached the front door looking at Barnabas for permission to open it; the vampire nodded. The human hesitated for a moment before opening it a little. Barnabas retreated into a small patch of shadow near the doorway with Brianna, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently shifted her, running a cold hand over her small wisps of hair as he heard Willie speak.

"Y-Yes, can I help ya?"

"Is this the house of Barnabas and Josette Collins?"

"Yes sir, it is, but i-it's very late and I'm afraid they're asleep."

"Then wake them!"

The stranger attempted to enter the house without preamble, but Willie blocked his way.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I can letcha in."

"And why not; is there something you are keeping hidden in there?"

"N-no sir, but like I told ya, Mister and Misses Collins are asleep; they aren't feelin' well."

"I don't care how they feel…"

The stranger rambled on as he forced Willie out of the way, and entered the house, forcing the handyman to tumble backward onto the steps. The spot where Barnabas had been was now empty, but the newcomer kept staring at it as if he could see something. Dark, slicked back hair glistened as he moved his head this way and that, and his brown, narrow-eyed gaze swept along the room as Willie begged and pleaded for him to leave. He shot up a hand to silence him,

"I am afraid that is impossible; this house…something is terribly wrong with it. It is possessed, yes, there is great evil here. Death knows where it is most welcome, and it lives under this very roof!"

"I can assure you that is not so."

Barnabas said from the landing at the top of the stairs; he was already is his dressing gown, the fine material glossed as he moved with the grace of a cat down the steps to where Willie stood gaping. No matter how many times he saw it, he couldn't get over just how fast Barnabas moved.

"Mr. Collins, I presume?"

"Yes, and you are?" He asked, extending a friendly hand.

"Trask…Josiah Trask; my daughter works for you I was told." He replied, staring down at the outstretched hand in a most rude and cold manner.

Barnabas let it drop to his side, "You are Samantha's father?"

"Yes, and I am most concerned about her working for you. One of my congregation members told me she'd seen Samantha buying supplies odd in nature at a store in town. Items for childcare she'd said; I know _**my**_ daughter would not be so easily led by Satan and his promise of the flesh."

Barnabas looked over to Willie, who was trying his best not to look nervous as he slowly crept his way behind his supernatural friend for safety. Josiah walked toward the fireplace, looking up to admire the chandelier as he spoke aloud,

"I wanted to know more; I secretly followed her up here, but lost track of her at the main house. It was then I met Mrs. Stoddard who informed me Samantha worked here for you and your wife, and lived here, apparently alongside a man with a record."

He shot an accusing, disgusted look toward Willie who came out from behind Barnabas at that,

"I ain't no criminal no more!"

"But you did steal; a severe strike against you from the Almighty who reigns above. He has planned another strike through this man and his wife; they are servants of the devil himself, and will ensure that you suffer enteral damnation in the darkest pits of hell itself!"

"B-Barnabas and Josette are good people!"

Willie shouted, now getting angry to the point where Barnabas had to hold him back while trying desperately to calm him.

"The only fucked up person I see is _**you**_! Keep your corrupted self away from my girl, ya hear?!"

"How _**dare **_you speak in such a way to a man of God!"

"I got plenty more where that came from!" Willie said wanting to lunge, but Barnabas held him in a tight, unyielding embrace from behind him.

"That is quite enough from the both of you!" Barnabas barked; Willie immediately went still, but the reverend inched closer, his finger pointed in accusation.

"You have poisoned this young man against God and any hope of salvation he has! You are determined to do the same with Samantha. Well, I will not let you have her; she is a servant of the Lord and no other!"

Just then the front door opened; the three men turned sharply to see Samantha standing there in shock.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to save you child."

He grabbed at her, and began to physically pull her toward the doorway as she struggled to free herself.

"Let go of me! I'm not twelve years old anymore!" She shouted as Willie and Barnabas rushed forward to help her.

"I will not have my daughter, the most precious possession I have, become a servant of the devil! You will not fall into the fires of damnation!"

He shouted staring directly at Willie, "And you shall not be seduced by wickedness!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "I will save your soul, if not your body, from this horror of a home!"

He turned, half-crazed, to leave all but dragging her as Willie and Barnabas held onto her from within the house…suddenly Josiah was held up in the air, his feet dangling a few inches off the floor. Samantha and the others stepped backward into the home as fast as they could, watching as Josiah was thrown from the entry way into the sitting room. Josette came in from the darkness; her eyes were pure black, fangs glistening in the candlelight as she slammed the front door shut, locking it behind her. The fallen holy man crawled backward in terror as the beautiful but deadly woman advanced on him, throwing a chair and table out of her way; he began to scream as she lunged for his throat.

**A/N: Enter dramatic, Robert Cobert DS music cue *here***


	11. A Fine-Lined Alliance

"Josette, no!"

Barnabas yelled as he grabbed hold of his wife. Her small stature was deceiving; she almost broke free from him several times as she tried to lunge while shouting,

"He has no right to touch anyone inside this house!"

Willie and Samantha were on either side of Josiah, helping him slowly sit and eventually stand up.

"Speak for yourself, madam!"

The holy man replied, straightening as best he could while shrugging Willie and Samantha away from him in irritation.

"You and your husband are pure evil; a stain on the face of innocence and purity! You seek only to destroy and conquer those who cannot defend themselves against your powers, and take pleasure in watching them suffer and die."

"Silence yourself, or I shall do it for you!"

Josette said, her voice almost a growl as she glared at him from under her long eyelashes as Samantha stood between them speaking to her father in an outraged tone.

"You're being cruel and ridiculous; Josette and Barnabas mean no harm to anyone."

"You are protecting them because you have been forced into doing so, Samantha. I know you are not speaking your own mind."

"Yes I am!"

She shouted at him; the entire room fell into a dead silence of the most severe kind, and the tension was almost unbearable before she continued.

"I am here of my own free will, and I am the one who has chosen to stay. My employers _are _vampires, and they informed me a few days ago that I did in fact help release them into the 21st century."

She said, as if it were nothing more than an exchange of common knowledge amongst friends.

"They have become family to me. I love them very much…"

She paused, taking Willie's hand into her own,

"And I want to be with William for the rest of my life."

Willie's eyes just about came out of his skull as he stared at her, Josiah tossed a glare his way, and the vampires could not help but stare, open-mouthed. Samantha looked to her father, squaring her shoulders as she stood upright in defiance.

"If you cannot respect these things, I shall ask you to leave this house and never come back."

There was a long pause; Josiah inhaled a shaking, unsteady breath as he joined his hands together at the fingertips. Staring only at his hands, he very slowly walked over to his daughter, and looked down upon her as he towered over her (she was a whole foot shorter than he). Josette tensed, ready to pounce as Barnabas stood ready to stop her.

The reverend shook his head, "I do not agree with your choice of friends _or_ lovers, but they are _yours_. I can do nothing to prevent you from choosing to live here, just as I can do nothing to sway your emotional attachment to these…_**creatures **_which inhabit this house."

Samantha inched closer to him, her eyes dark and burning as she addressed him.

"These _creatures _are more human than you give them credit for. They saved a child's life; the mother died, and rather than use her as a blood source, they took her in without a thought for themselves. They have spent more time trying to be decent parents than any _human_ couple I've ever seen in your precious congregation, and they have counted me among the members of their family."

She broke eye contact as she walked away from the group, toward the fireplace where the flames within flickered and danced.

"You may rant and rave all you desire, but you were right about one thing. It _**is**_my choice to be here, and _**I**_ will control my life; not the church…not the congregation…not God…not _you_."

He was behind her when she turned to face him, and despite her anger, there was softness in her eyes and voice.

"I love you; I only ask that you respect and trust me as I have you."

He reached out and ran a hand through her hair.

"I have no real choice in the matter, do I?" He asked so softly the others could barely hear.

"No, you don't." She said just as quietly.

He nodded, turning to address the vampires and their handyman.

"I do not share my daughter's viewpoint about any of you, however as I cannot persuade her to think otherwise, I must raise a white flag on the subject."

He walked up to the vampires first,

"I shall keep your secret, but only under my terms."

"Name them." Barnabas said.

"No harm is to come to my daughter, be it supernatural or otherwise. If I feel her mortal life is in peril, I shall dispose of you through the stake and hammer. Do we have an understanding?"

There was an uncomfortable pause; Josette had to practice severe restraint on her part not to rip the reverend limb from limb at that moment. Barnabas looked from her to the reverend,

"Yes." He answered for both of them.

"Good; as for you, William Loomis…"

He narrowed his eyes at the servant, and Willie narrowed his right back.

"I do not trust you, and I most certainly do not like you."

"The feelin's mutual, _sir_."

He said the respective title in no way, shape, or form of respect.

"Samantha has chosen _you_, not the other way around. Be sure you remember that, William. There are other young men in town that would be more than happy to take your place."

He stood very near him then, and said in a low voice,

"And I would be more than happy to help them."

The two regarded each other until the reverend turned to his daughter once more.

"I will leave you for now, but shall return. Goodnight, Samantha."

He kissed the top of her hand before heading toward the door, whereupon he stopped and addressed the trio who were all glaring at him.

"Do not forget all I have said; I am not a man to ignore."

In one, sweeping gesture he went out into the night, and was (for now) gone.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just *love* holy-rollin' fathers? He'll be back, unfortunately, but he'll be eating his words, I promise you! ;)**


	12. A Warning From Beyond

**A/N: My Easter present to you, my lovelies! It's long, but I had to include other characters. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"I am so, so sorry you had to experience that."

"We can't choose our parents, Samantha. And there's no need to let it upset you."

Barnabas said as Willie hugged her from behind, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"He'll hafta take back everything he said; you'll see." Willie said as she leaned back into him.

She went to say something when the door flew open behind them; Willie instantly pushed her behind him—acting like a shield-as the group stepped back from the entry way. It was calm outside, but yet a violent, chilling wind descended upon the house. The chandelier in the Sitting Room swung wildly; the crystals tinkled and clanked together as each candle was blown out one by one. Despite the windows being closed, the drapes fluttered up and down, creating shapes as they moved.

"I do not have much time."

A woman's voice said from the landing, startling the group as they turned toward it. Willie held Samantha close to him; the humans trembled as they stared up in disbelief.

"Willie…Willie, is that a-?"

"G-ghost, yeah it is." He replied to Samantha as Barnabas began to inch his way up the steps.

"Naomi!" Josette breathed as she took in the specter for the first time.

The ghost raised a hand, "No, Barnabas; I shall come to you when the time permits it."

"Mother, please—"He begged, almost on the verge of tears.

Naomi looked sympathetic and just as helpless as she spoke, "I'm sorry my son, I've only a very short while to say what I need to, and then I must go. I am here to help you, and to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" He asked.

"A great danger is coming to Collinwood."

"What sort of danger?" Josette asked as she came up behind her husband, placing a hand on his back.

Naomi's attention shifted away from the group; her eyes became wide and filled with terror. She looked out the open door, into the darkness as she cried,

"It's _**her**_! It's!"

The group turned; nothing was outside, and they looked back to the landing to find Naomi gone.

"B-Barnabas…w-what happened?" Willie asked as they looked around.

"I don't know." He said softly as he stared at the spot where Naomi had been.

"A great danger; in the form of a _woman_." Josette said trying the notion out.

Willie and Samantha began to straighten up the Sitting Room, and were almost finished when the mantle clock chimed.

"You need to head downstairs; it's almost dawn." Samantha commented.

"I'll go check on Brianna, only then can I safely retire." Josette replied as she went upstairs. Barnabas turned to his servants.

"I want both of you to go to the New House today, and take Brianna with you. Do not stay here by yourselves until we figure out what is going on. Understood?"

The humans nodded, "Yes." They replied.

* * *

"A ghost?" Victoria asked in shock.

Samantha nodded, "Yes; it was the ghost of Naomi Collins, and she was standing on the landing."

"Don't be daft!" Roger said before sipping brandy as the group sat out on the terrace.

Brianna and David were playing together on the grass, surrounded by some of the adults as they took in the morning sun. Carolyn looked up from the children,

"You forget, Uncle Roger, that our house is in fact haunted. We have many ghosts on our property."

"Oh no, Kitten, not you as well." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"It's true, Roger." Elizabeth chimed in as she lifted Brianna, walking with the child to sit down.

"I've seen things that I cannot possibly explain happen inside our own home, so I don't doubt Willie and Samantha's claim that they saw an actual entity in that house especially considering its history." The family matriarch tickled at Brianna's stomach, and the child let out a shriek of pure laughter.

"Samantha's right though; I s-saw her, we all did, she said she h-had a warnin'." Willie said, looking up from young David who was slowly trying to walk from him toward Carolyn and Vicky whose arms were outstretched awaiting him.

"Oh, that's _rich_." Roger said, gulping the rest of his brandy.

On the other side of the garden gate, Julia Hoffman stood watching and listening. A ghost at the Old House? What exactly went on over there after dark? She was already somewhat suspicious of the new couple who had come from overseas. From the moment they'd stepped foot into Collins Port that cold, wet January evening to the now warm, humid climate of June there was always a feeling of strangeness that she felt toward them. Something was wrong; she wasn't sure what it was, but her instincts told her they were not like other people. They had a something to hide, and hearing this new development made her want to dig even deeper. Julia didn't believe in ghosts, but the conversation interested her nonetheless, so she continued to listen with the family unaware.

"It's true!" Willie said.

Roger chuckled in his seat, and Elizabeth shot him a glare before returning Brianna to her playmate on the grass.

"Alright, Loomis; for pure giggles, we'll say it's true. Now, what sort of warning are we to pay heed to?"

"She couldn't say very much, but she mentioned the danger would come as a woman." Samantha replied.

"How honest she is about her gender." Roger said, and all the women cast a death glance his way. Even from behind the wall of plants, Julia glared at him silently swearing.

"Roger, it's not something to mock—"Samantha said in urgency.

He let out a laugh as he rose from his chair, "I think the two of you are overworked, and if you're not overworked, then you must have discovered the Wine Cellar. In either case, I don't believe it, not a single word."

He turned to regard the others sitting on the grass, "And neither should you." With that, he went inside.

Julia stood for a few moments in deep thought. It was obvious something urgent needed to be done; after all, there was a _baby _living in that house. Despite her personal opinions about Barnabas and Josette, she couldn't let an innocent child become a potential victim in whatever was happening at Collinwood. She knew just the person to call; quietly, she went through the servant's entrance to the house, and into the Study, closing the door behind her. She then walked over to the telephone, dialed, and waited a moment before a voice was heard from the other end.

"Hello Operator, I need you to connect me to Professor Timothy Stokes."

* * *

Mrs. Johnson had just barely finished cleaning up the Drawing Room when a knock came from the front door just as the clock in the Foyer struck 4:30. She walked over and opened it to find a husky, older-looking gentleman standing at the entryway. He had combed back dark hair with silver running through it, and bright blue eyes that sparkled. He flashed a friendly smile at her,

"Good afternoon madam, I am Professor Timothy Stokes. I was summoned to Collinwood by Dr. Julia Hoffman, is she here?"

"Oh, yes she is. Please, come inside, and I will let her know you're here."

She went towards the Study while Professor Stokes looked around the Foyer in wonder and interest. He then spied the portrait of Barnabas Collins, and walked closer to it. There was something there; it was far more than just paint on top of canvas, of that much he could sense. He was drawn out of his curious wanderings when Julia emerged from the Study with Willie and Samantha in tow. Mrs. Johnson led the way, speaking to Stokes as they entered the Foyer.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"A glass of sherry would do fine."

Mrs. Johnson led them into the Drawing Room where she served him a glass.

"Thank you, I'm much obliged."

"You're welcome, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to start preparing dinner for the family, but feel free to holler if you need me."

She then left the four of them alone.

Julia motioned for Willie and Samantha to stay quiet before she went back out to the Foyer. She looked around to ensure no one was there, and closed the doors to the Drawing Room.

"Okay, w-what's goin' on around here?" Willie demanded as he looked from Julia to Stokes.

"I eavesdropped in on your conversation earlier." Julia said crossing over to the fireplace.

"W-what?!" Willie stammered in disbelief as Samantha folded her arms across her chest.

"That wasn't very kind of you, Julia." Samantha replied, narrowing her eyes.

The red head turned to them, a look of 'I'm sorry' etched into her features as she spoke.

"I didn't mean to; I happened to be going back indoors when I overheard you talking about ghosts. The subject doesn't interest me to a great extent, but from what I could tell you were having quite a hard time with it at the Old House. I took it upon myself to call Professor Stokes for you; he's very knowledgeable with these kinds of things."

Stokes nodded, "Quite right, Julia. I am somewhat of an expert on matters concerning the supernatural. I take great relish in cases such as yours, especially when there's an actual entity involved. You say you both actually saw a woman on the landing even though there really wasn't anyone there?"

"Yes, that's right." Samantha replied.

"A full-bodied apparition; how extraordinary!" Stokes whispered to himself as he walked around the Drawing Room.

"S-She came outta her portrait; it hangs in the hallway upstairs facing the landing. I don't like portraits around here." Willie said the last more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh, and why is that?" Stokes asked.

"I-I get this feelin', this sick twisted feelin' that they're watchin' us; that there's somethin' in 'em."

"Does this happen only with Naomi Collins' portrait?"

"N-no, it happens everywhere, even here." Willie replied, looking toward the double doors, in the direction of where the Barnabas portrait hung.

"It gives me the creeps!"

He said, drawing further into himself while Samantha embraced him.

"How very interesting." Stokes said, as he jotted it down with his other notes. "I should very much like to pay a visit to the Old House as soon as possible. Might we head over there now?"

Willie and Samantha exchanged a glance between them before Willie responded.

"M-Mr. Collins and Mrs. Collins won't be b-back until sundown. T-they have important business in Bangor, ya see."

"Well, that's no trouble. I can wait for them to return."

Willie cleared his throat, "W-would you excuse me and my girlfriend for j-just a moment?"

"Certainly." Stokes said as he looked around the room. Willie and Samantha exited the Drawing Room, standing in the Foyer whispering to each other while constantly looking around to ensure no one was listening.

"W-we can't let 'em come ta the Old House! I-it's too great a risk for Barnabas and Josette! What are we gonna say if one of us goes down to the basement to get 'em? A-and what could Barnabas and Josette say if those two saw 'em comin' up from down there? It'll all l-look suspicious!"

"If we refuse the help, it'll look even more suspicious, Willie. We've got to let them into the house."

"B-Barnabas will be angry; w-we were supposed ta stay here until they g-got up."

"We aren't disobeying him; we won't be alone, not now. Willie…what if Stokes is telling the truth? What if he _can _help us? We can't turn him away; we should at least let him try."

Willie ran a shaky hand over his hair, trying to turn away in panic, but Samantha caught his face within her hands and made him look at her.

"I know you're scared, I am too, but we'll be back there together—no one goes in this alone. Okay?"

He nodded, and she gently kissed him. She then ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

"Carolyn took Brianna up to her room to put her down for a nap before Julia came and got us for this. I'll go get her while you gather up our guests, and we'll head back home together, alright?"

"O-okay, Samantha."

He watched her ascend the stairs, took a huge breath, and opened the doors of the Drawing Room.


	13. Curious Indeed

Night was settling over Collins Port, and shadows swallowed the Collinwood Estate as the vampires rose from their rest eager to see their human child. Josette was the first to fully awaken, and went upstairs ahead of her husband. She was startled at the door by the sight of two other humans; Julia Hoffman and another man she had never seen before. She cautiously went into the Sitting Room as she was greeted.

"Good evening, Mrs. Collins."

The man said to her as her shocked gaze traveled from one face to the other. Willie and Samantha looked guilty, Julia looked as if she was silently interrogating her, and the newcomer gave a pleasant smile. She'd seen that smile before; those eyes, that face…Stokes…Ben Stokes!

"Good evening, sir. I do not believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Oh, I do apologize. My name is Professor Timothy Stokes; I am a friend of Dr. Hoffman's."

"_Ben_!"

Josette turned at the voice of her husband; his eyes were large and he looked stunned.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Collins?"

Barnabas regained some of his composure as he closed the door to the basement still staring at the human in disbelief.

"I am sorry; it's just that you look so much like…well, like a friend I once knew."

He covered, hoping Stokes would brush past the comment; it worked.

"I see; as I was explaining to your wife, I was asked to come here by Julia on Willie and Samantha's behalf."

Barnabas's dark eyes flicked toward his servants; they looked nervous as he spoke slowly.

"Oh, did you really?"

Julia could feel a certain tension growing between the humans and their vampire master. It was not of fear, but something deeper. There **was **a secret being harbored here, and she was now aware that Samantha and Willie knew what it was. A look was cast between Barnabas, Josette, and the servants; an apology and an unspoken forgiveness that didn't need to be sought. These people were very close to one another, very loyal; prying around for answers would not be easy. She decided to play the part of the victim as she stepped forward, looking guilty and ashamed to throw off any suspicion cast onto her.

"It was my fault."

Josette arched an eyebrow, "Yours?"

"Yes; I eavesdrop on conversations, it's an awful habit of mine, and when I heard about the problems you were having here at home I felt I had to do _something_. Stokes is one of the few people who knows how to properly address things of this nature, so I promptly called him. I shouldn't have though, not without asking your permission first, and I am sorry."

Josette noted that Stokes was staring beyond everyone else, toward the basement door they had come in from behind them. Barnabas took notice as well, and addressed Julia.

"Not at all, Doctor Hoffman; please excuse all of us for just a moment."

The vampires silently beckoned their friends to move closer to them; the humans' eyes were filled with nervousness and fear. Through their connection, all four held a silent conversation as they stood somewhat huddled away from the two doctors.

"**We tried to keep 'em away, honest! But n-nothin' we said worked!"**

"**Calm yourself, Willie. We know you tried; it was all you could do without arousing more interest." **

Barnabas said, watching Stokes and Julia having their own private discussion as they looked around the room at various decorations, many of which Stokes seemed very fascinated about. Samantha spoke through her link as everyone's gaze fell onto her.

"**Stokes claims he can help us; do you believe him? I mean, what if he can?"**

"**It could be a very clever trick; we must use caution."**

Josette replied, placing a hand on Willie's shoulder to steady him as she passed by to stand next to Barnabas. She looked to her husband for a moment, silently speaking to him.

"**He is suspicious; look at the way he stares at the door."**

"**I know, Josette."**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**The sensible thing my dear: find out more about our threat."**

Almost as if on cue, Stokes asked them a question they had been able to avoid for nine months.

"I hope you'll forgive my curiosity; Willie told me you were both at work today, so how is it that you managed to be in the basement and in Bangor on business at the same time? Did you take a much needed vacation, or are you masters of illusion?"

He asked it casually, but the vampires weren't stupid.

"Actually, yes we did. Josette and I had been meaning to go through the basement for some time now as it was our understanding that there are many old family keepsakes stored there as well as in the attic. But being parents and holding jobs leave little time for leisurely activities as I'm sure you can well imagine."

Barnabas said; his dark eyes glistened in triumph as the lie slid over his tongue and out of his mouth. Stokes seemed satisfied with the answer, and this only made the vampire's ego grow larger.

"Yes, I dare say that would keep one busy. Glad to see you were able to get away from the office for the day. Actually, I don't know where you work; you haven't mentioned it, Mr. Collins."

The smug smirk instantly faded; Barnabas was slightly thrown into a moment of panic (if not irritation) when Josette stepped forward.

"Professor Stokes, I don't mean to be rude, but for a man who has claimed he wants to help us you seem to be doing an awful lot of useless prying in matters that do not pertain to our problem."

"You're right, Mrs. Collins. You are most right; I am a very curious being I'm afraid, and sometimes I forget to control myself. I do hope you'll accept my apologies."

"Of course, Professor, but do tell us what it is you plan to do."

"Certainly, Mr. Collins; I understand that the spirit of Naomi Collins has risen from the great beyond to try and communicate with you on a most urgent matter. However, her time in this world is limited when she makes her visits, and you have been unable to obtain a coherent message, isn't that so?"

"Yes."

Josette replied as she took her husband's hand while his head dipped low in concealed sorrow.

"Fret not for I have a solution that never fails; unless you are unwilling."

"We will do anything."

Barnabas replied, stepping forward with an air of desperation that no one had seen before.

"Very well then; we shall contact the spirit of Naomi Collins."

"H-how are we gonna d-do that?"

Willie asked; Stokes turned from the mantle to look at the anxious group.

"We shall perform a séance here tonight."


	14. The Séance (Epilogue)

"It's almost sunset."

"Don't remind me."

Samantha whispered back as she and Willie put Brianna down for another nap.

"Ya aren't scared, are ya?"

She made no attempt at a reply as she finished tucking in their charge, but he could read her body plainly as if she'd said it. Willie came up behind her, encasing her in his arms. He gently kissed at the side of her head before whispering softly into her ear.

"I won't let nothin' happen to ya: you _know_ that. You'll be perfectly safe."

The small mantle clock in the nursery chimed the hour—4:30 p.m. He took hold of her shaking hand, and led the way downstairs. A table and six chairs were already in place for the séance, and an unlit blue candle sat in the center: the only source of light to be used.

The thought terrified Samantha.

Willie forced her to turn away from the display, and head downstairs where their friends waited.

* * *

"Nothing will happen to you, we won't allow it. You know that." Barnabas said after Samantha voiced her concerns.

"I just have this feeling…this nauseating, knot in my stomach feeling…something could go wrong."

"You are simply nervous, that's all."

Josette said as she rounded the coffin to join her friend's side.

"We will be right there with you…trust us…do you think you can do that?"

She asked, tipping her chin up to meet her gaze. The girl silently nodded.

"I'll try."

All too soon, the quietness was broken by a knock at the front door.

* * *

"Dr. Hoffman, I would like you to indulge me. How is it that you came to Collinwood?"

Josette asked, leaning back in her chair as she studied the red-head with her piercing stare.

"David Collins has a rare type of blood disease, and since I have a certain flare for peculiar medical issues, I was referred to the Collins family and summoned accordingly."

"Has young David gotten any better since your arrival?"

Barnabas asked, to which Julia nodded.

"He seems to be taking to the treatments I've been administering, and I'm hopeful he'll make a recovery, grow out of it, or perhaps both."

"That poor kid, ya wouldn't know he was sick just by lookin' at him."

Willie said while Samantha scooted closer to him as Stokes prepared the table. She looked very wary, still frightened even as Willie gently took her hand in comfort.

"Everything is ready for us to begin."

Stokes announced: the group stood up, and shifted over to the table while he put out the lights about the room. Once everyone was seated, Stokes began his instructions.

"We must form a circle with our hands on the table: they must remain touching at all times."

He made dramatic eye contact with everyone, and they nodded to show they understood. He then sat up straight: his voice loud and commanding as he spoke to the air.

"Naomi Collins…We call you from beyond the great barrier that separates the living from the dead. We command that you reveal yourself to us."

Samantha nudged Willie with her foot, nodding in the direction of the candle on the table before them. The flame that had once stood still was now beginning to flicker and dance about. A chill broke over those seated, and Julia almost rose as the chandelier above began to tinkle and sway.

"Julia, stay seated. You must not break the circle."

Stokes said to her, and she slowly sat as she continued to stare upward. The chandelier rocked back and forth much like a swing was being pushed: the glass crystals glittered overhead like little stars against the blackness as they were caught by candle light.

"Naomi Collins, come to us, we command you!"

Samantha's eyes began to droop, her mouth opening as if to form words. Her fingertips—which were touching Willie's and Josette's—became as cold as ice water. Willie's eyes went wide with terror, and he moved to shake her, but Barnabas shook his head.

"Don't Willie."

"B-but look at 'er! Barnabas, _look at her_!"

"She will be fine."

Willie snapped his gaze onto Stokes, anger and frustration written over his features.

"H-how can ya say that?!"

"She is in a trance: if you disturb her, the consequences can be most severe. She could go into a state of shock or worse."

Samantha began to speak, but it was Naomi's voice which issued from her throat.

"Must…you must prepare…"

"Prepare for what?"

Barnabas asked, leaning forward in intense interest.

"War, my son…supernatural war…"

"**_Son_**?"

Stokes echoed as Josette, Barnabas, and Willie stiffened.

"You are mistaken. Your son is dead."

Josette reasoned, but the ghost of Naomi was insistent.

"Do you really believe that I am senile? I recognize my own flesh and blood in my presence."

"I am not the Barnabas Collins you seek, and for that, I am sorry."

"But you **_are_**—"

"**I am not**! Please, Naomi…help us."

"Collinwood will become a place of great sorrow and death. You must prepare…you **_must!" _**

Her eyes shot open, and she grasped his hand tightly with both of hers with a strength Barnabas knew Samantha did not physically possess. She looked so frantic, so desperate, so worried.

"She is **_here_**, Barnabas…she is already here! Don't let her win! She almost claimed this place before; you mustn't let her do it again. She will destroy you, and everyone you love. Send the others away: if she comes with the other, she will kill them! There will be no mercy for anyone."

"What other do you speak of?"

"She who has lived many lifetimes…she who burns like fire…"

Samantha began to shake, her grip on Barnabas's hand lessened, and she let out the most horrific scream anyone had ever heard.

"B-Barnabas, do somethin'!"

Willie shouted as she toppled backward but with extraordinary reflexes, Josette grabbed her. Easing her onto the floor, she positioned her head to rest in her lap as Willie frantically tried to awaken his lover.

Barnabas came around the table, kneeling down with the others as Stokes and Julia began to re-light the Sitting Room.

"Samantha…Samantha, open your eyes."

His cold, dead hands made contact with her face, and she startled awake, her eyes wild with panic.

"It's alright, you're alright."

He reassured her as her friends pinned her gently to the floor, forcing her to calm.

"W-what happened?"

"You were possessed by Naomi Collins."

"I…I was what?!"

She asked, almost as if she were drunk or about to stroke. Josette lifted her, and placed her on the sofa while Willie kneeled at her feet. Julia came to join them, examining Samantha as she spoke.

"I remember sitting at the table: I felt cold…something touched my shoulders, almost as if a set of hands were there. It went inside me!"

She said in terror as Barnabas handed her a glass of brandy, taking one of her hands into his.

"I am sure she meant no harm toward you: she simply wanted to communicate."

"My voice, it was not mine: did she do that?"

Willie nodded, pressing close to her legs as he hugged at her lap.

"What else do ya remember?"

"I leaned over the table…I don't remember what I said, but I remember it was important. Everyone needed to listen—especially you."

She said looking up to Barnabas and he nodded gently stroking at her hand to help ease her. He noted that Stokes and Hoffman were looking at him with renewed interest. They were more suspicious than ever now, he knew, so perhaps this had all been part of a bigger plan.

…_Of course_…

They had done it on purpose: they wanted to try and expose he and Josette by using his mother. As the thought tumbled around in his head, his eyes began to gloss over, he could feel his canines starting to extend. In that moment, his mind produced the only, possibly option available to him:

_'_**They must DIE..it is the only way now…**

However, Josette's voice made him rush back to reality and he at once composed himself.

"Then what, dear? Do you remember anything else after reaching over the table?"

Josette urged her, and a terrified expression washed over the girl's face, leaving it ashen.

"Fire…I was on **_fire_**!"

"Y-ya couldn't have been, honey, there's not a mark…"

Willie trailed off as he stared down at her arm, grasping it intently as she let out a startled cry.

"Oh my God, look, **_look_**!"

Her forearm looked as if someone had raked hot nails over it: the skin was red, blotchy, and swollen. Josette promptly went to the kitchen area to retrieve a washcloth and a bowl of water as Julia carefully inspected the burn.

"It is a first degree burn, but a rather nasty one at that."

The doctor confirmed as she stood up and allowed Stokes to take a look. The professor turned the girl's arm this way and that as he studied it.

"A burn made by no physical contact."

"I wouldn't say there wasn't contact, Professor. Something managed to reach through the barrier, something we did not invite into this house, and it hurt my friend."

Josette said as she knelt next to Samantha. A cry erupted from upstairs, and everyone froze save for Barnabas who was already running. The window to the room was wide open, causing the lace drapes to billow up and down in the air. Barnabas wasted no time in observing the room as he swiftly reached into the cradle and clutched his daughter securely to him. A gasp from the doorway made him turn to find Samantha: her hand clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide with terror.

There, on the mirror over the mantle, was a message written in red: **Je suis maison**.

"Barnabas, what does that mean?"

Willie asked from behind Josette as the rest of the group stood huddled on the landing.

"It means, 'I am home'."

Josette said calmly, and as she looked at her husband they finally understood. There was only one woman in the world who would want to watch them die, who had powers no mortal should ever possess.

A memory came to mind then, one Barnabas thought he'd long since forgotten. Ben Stokes was standing in front of a barrel, writing a letter into the dust. He recalled each line, watching it as if it were in slow motion in his mind. Ben looked up at him in fear, and the image of him slowly faded to that of Professor Stokes who had entered to room. Through the connection he shared to Josette, Willie, and Samantha he voiced:

** "A…A for ****_Angelique._****" **

They looked from each other back to the words on the mirror, and almost as if on cue, a woman's laughter bgean to ring throughout the house. The humans chattered amongst themselves on the landing while Josette joined her husband, gently running her hand over Brianna's wisps of hair as she spoke to his mind.

**"If it's a war she's after, then she shall have it."**

**"Then we can not afford to lose, Josette. Everything depends upon it…"**

He looked down at he sleeping baby in his arms, holding her just a bit tighter as he repeated,

**"Everything."**

* * *

**A/N: **And so ends part one of my series! I want to personally thank each of you who have read, followed, reviewed, favorited, and encouraged me to press on (shout out to Mad Margaret: you're a lifesaver, my dear!). I will make an outline for part two, hopefully have some of it typed in a timely manner, and have it put here for you to read. I hope you all like it so far, and hope I can keep your interest as I push forward.

All my best hopes, wishes, and thanks,

-The Creative Brewery


End file.
